


The Gift

by Coolbeanzed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Creeper Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Good Peter Hale, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Peter Hale, Rough Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Frustration, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spooning, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: Peter Hale is a pack alpha and a wealthy nightclub owner. He thinks he has everything until he’s given a gift, and he starts to realise what’s been missing.*This story doesn’t follow the plot of the show, it has sexual slavery themes at the beginning, hopefully nothing too dark or triggering though*
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

The club was hot, too hot. More customers and better weather than expected contributed to the growing heat. Peter shifted his tie against his neck and gestured to Boyd.  
“Turn up the a.c. a little.” He headed out towards the thermostat, passing Derek on the stairs which led up to Peter’s office and balcony overlooking his impressive nightclub.

“Did you manage to put Deucalion off?” Peter asked hopefully. Derek shook his head and sat down in the guest chair opposite Peter’s desk.

“He’s determined to ‘apologise properly,’ clearly it doesn’t matter how inconvenient that is for you.”

“I told him it wasn’t necessary.”

“Apparently you’re going to like your ‘gift.” Peter raised an eyebrow, Derek pulled a face.

“Everything he says sounds creepy...I honestly can’t tell what it is, and he wouldn’t tell me. Be prepared for literally anything.” Peter rubbed his eyes and took another sip of very, very expensive whiskey.

“Don’t wear that hideous outfit at the meeting tomorrow.” Derek scowled at him.

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes.”

“There is. There is, however, nothing wrong with the suit I had hand tailored for you.” Derek huffed and continued sulking for the rest of the evening. Or maybe it was just his usual look - even Peter struggled to know the difference at times.

.......................

Isaac curled up smaller on the floor, the little cushion he’d been given to sleep on doing nothing to comfort him, and failed to suppress a shiver. There was a draft sneaking under the hotel door, and it stroked its’ cold fingers up his naked back. Sadness seeped through his chest and into his limbs. He didn’t cry any more, he hadn’t cried in the last year, the pain had simply turned to an ache that always caught up with him during the nights when he couldn’t sleep.

...........................

Peter rolled out of his vast custom made bed and padded into the bathroom. He cursed when he saw the clock and realised he only had an hour before his first meeting of the day. The sheriff turned up at the club shortly after he did, and he had to endure yet another tense conversation about any “potential illegal activity” going on in his nightclub and with its’ regular clientele. After the man left, frustrated and with nothing to incriminate the smooth owner once again, Peter chuckled to himself. If only he knew.

A very long day ensued, filled with tedious phone calls and visits from alcohol suppliers and the architect and contractor he’d hired to manage the club’s renovation and...installation of new ‘features’ in the three basements below the club that only select staff and vip clients knew of. By the time eight pm came around, Peter was tired, grumpy, hungry, and simply wanted to go home to some food and his heavenly bed. Derek appeared in his office and gestured unhappily to his exquisite suit that framed his impressive physique perfectly.  
“Happy?”

“No...but thank you for not looking like a street level drug dealer for a change.” Derek rolled his eyes and sat opposite him.

“Deucalion will be here in a few minutes, try to look a little happier.” Peter had to laugh at that - Derek telling anyone to look happy was utterly hilarious. 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Deucalion walked in.  
“Peter.”

“Deucalion! So good to see you, come in, have a seat!” Derek smiled, Peter was good at seeming very genuinely charming when he needed to.

“You are too kind, Peter. I’m so glad you agreed to see me after my horrible mistake with the Argents. I cannot apologise enough for taking the privilege of killing the woman who murdered your kin from you, and Derek. So...I decided actions might speak louder than words. I come here today to offer an olive branch.” Peter listened patiently with a smooth smile.

“How kind. May I ask what it is?” The man grinned and climbed to his feet.

“I know you value your privacy so...perhaps if you’d follow me outside? It’s in the limousine.” Peter chuckled and he and Derek followed Deucalion and his bodyguards through the packed nightclub and out to the ridiculous vehicle.

“Still being chauffeured in this thing?” He laughed loudly.

“Childhood dream - still haven’t shaken the novelty of it. Besides....more space to have fun. Please-“ He opened the door and gestured for Peter to climb inside. Derek visibly tensed - a threat, perhaps? Peter climbed in without fear and stilled when he saw the boy sitting inside. Deucalion and Derek followed, the bodyguard shut the door.

“He’s utterly perfect for you, Peter.” Peter scanned the boy. Possibly eighteen, probably younger, gorgeous, with absent eyes that remained lowered and fixated on something, or nothing, to avoid the three of them and possibly the situation altogether. Anger and disgust and attraction swirled through his head chaotically. He took a few moments to gather himself so as not to lash out and cause a rift.

“You expect me to take on a live-in slave? That’s your gift to me?”

“I assure you...he is your perfect match, Peter. I’m very good at reading people and their...predilections. That’s why I’m so wealthy after all.”

“My predilections don’t usually lead me to ones so young.” He nodded.

“He is seventeen, eighteen in a few months so I hardly think that’s an issue. Totally healthy, not mistreated or used.” Peter swallowed down his fury at the other alpha’s words. He forced a smile.

“Thank you, Deucalion. You’ve quite outdone yourself.” The man was thrilled and Peter pretended to want to spend the evening with his new plaything so that he could finally leave. He made Boyd fetch the kid a spare shirt from his office and quickly took him round to his car and drove away from the club, ears ringing with stress.

“What’s your name?” He asked after twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“I-Isaac, sir.” His voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken in some time.

“When were you sold into the trade?” He glanced at the boy, he was looking at his hands.

“Just over a year ago.”

“How many masters have you had?”

“None yet, sir.” Peter scratched a hand through his hair agitatedly.

“Are you human?” Isaac looked up at him for the first time and Peter finally saw how stunning his eyes were.

“I...yes?”

“You don’t know about wolves?” Isaac looked confused, Peter sighed. It was going to be a long night.

He didn’t speak to Isaac again the rest of the drive, and the kid only spoke when spoken to - Peter assumed he’d been trained to behave that way unless told otherwise and it made him feel nauseated.  
They arrived home and Peter helped Isaac out of the car- not because he physically needed it, but because he looked terrified of moving unless told he could do so.  
“This is my first home as it’s nearest my club. This is where you’ll be living.” Isaac was tense, but for a tall young man he moved gracefully and kept himself small, eyes lowered.

“Okay, Isaac - I’m going to be honest with you here. I don’t have any interest in owning another human - I realise you must be scared, but do you understand why I can’t just let you go?” He nodded.

“I’d like you to look at me when you speak to me, and use your words. I’d like to hear your thoughts.” Isaac met his eyes shyly.

“Yes sir, sorry sir. I understand- you...couldn’t refuse a gift from Deucalion as it would risk offence...with likely very bad consequences, and even though you didn’t buy me, the police would view you as a criminal as I’m currently underage. If you were to just let me go...that’s a very risky loose end. I understand, sir.” Peter nodded and shrugged off his jacket and yanked his tie off, fetching two glasses and offering Isaac whiskey.

“I- thank you, sir. I’m sorry but, would I be able to have water?” The shake in his voice was unmistakeable and Peter could hear his heart absolutely hammering with fear. He chuckled.

“Of course you can. There are bigger glasses in that cupboard over there - help yourself.” Isaac hesitated. Peter watched him.

“Something wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t mean to offend you, sir- I-“ Horror crossed Peter’s mind and face when Isaac’s heartbeat ramped up in panic, his voice becoming more uneven and his breathing sounding laboured and heavy as he lapsed into a panic attack. Peter approached him cautiously, like he was a frightened wounded animal, and gently pulled him into a hug. Isaac froze up and continued to wheeze, his heart continued to pound.

“It’s okay, I know you’re scared. I promise you’re safe here.” Peter soothed him instinctively despite his awkwardness and desire to run in the opposite direction, rubbing the teen’s slender back gently. The pulse against him slowed after a time and Isaac’s body relaxed a fraction. Peter held him out at arm’s length when he’d recovered to check he looked better and sat him down on the couch, fetching him a glass of water.

“Okay..I know it’s going to be...difficult...but I need you to explain what just happened so I can understand.” Isaac squirmed uncomfortably and sipped at the water he’d been desperate to have for hours.

“I...you offered me whiskey and I asked for something else, I had no right to do that. When you were so kind I...I assumed you were going to wait until I was getting the water and then you would punish me.” Peter gaped at him.

“Is this how people have been treating you?” Isaac swallowed. He suddenly looked so pale Peter wondered how much time he’d spent outside in the past year.

“Yes sir.”

“Well...I’m a lot more straightforward than that, Isaac. If I tell you something is okay- it’s okay. I’m too busy with my work to play such...sick games.” Isaac nodded and reminded himself to meet his eyes.

“Thank you sir. I-I’ll try to remember.” Peter nodded and smiled encouragingly.

“Good. You can help yourself to whatever food and drink you want, whenever you want, Isaac. This is your home now - you have to live in it.” Isaac looked quite overwhelmed by his words but nodded his thanks with wide eyes.

“Okay, I don’t know about you but I’ve had a very...very long day and I’m tired. Let me show you where the bathroom and everything is.” He fetched some comfortable clothes for Isaac and showed him the bathroom.

“There’s a spare toothbrush under the sink. Go nuts - do whatever you gotta do.” Isaac thanked him, and then asked how much time he had. Peter looked at him in confusion.

“As...much time as it takes? It doesn’t matter, Isaac.” He patted his shoulder and left him to it, going to shower himself in his en suite and suddenly feeling very responsible. He hadn’t cared for anyone in such a way in...well, his entire life so far. It was totally alien and out of his comfort zone to have to care about anything besides his business and ensuring the safety of his Pack, and neither of those were such intimate affairs. Thankfully Isaac seemed to be responding well to him, but he doubted things would continue to go smoothly as time went on.

When he was clean and finally in his underwear and favourite old t-shirt - he liked to sleep comfortably - he went to find Isaac. He was in the bathroom just...waiting for him. He pretended not to find that odd and gestured kindly for Isaac to follow him into his room.

“Okay this is the nicest guest bedroom, you can sleep in here. If you want anything my bedroom’s just over there, don’t hesitate to come ask me for anything.” Isaac looked lost and nodded blankly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing sir, thank you for your kindness.” He lowered his eyes again. Peter suppressed a sigh.

“Isaac, I said I wanted to hear your thoughts.” He reminded him softly. Isaac looked troubled.

“I just...assumed you would want me in your room in case you wanted me, I was just surprised, sir, that’s all.” Peter scratched his neck, guilt and awkwardness twisting in his stomach.

“I don’t want to own someone, Isaac, and I pride myself on not sleeping with anyone who doesn’t want it. Plus, I think you could do with some rest, you’ve had a pretty difficult run of things over the past year. Try and get some sleep, and if you need anything - I’m just in that room over there, if you need me don’t be afraid to wake me, okay? I won’t be angry.” Isaac nodded.

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Isaac.” Peter groaned as he finally climbed into his bed. What the fuck had just happened to his life?

Isaac burst into tears when he climbed into an impossibly comfortable bed and pulled a big squishy duvet up over his shoulders. His first tears in a year. His first bed in a year, too. He couldn’t handle the unexpected kindness and generosity Peter was showing him, it was so far removed from the cruelty he’d become used to. He’d been so terrified of finally getting a master, to have arrived and be shown kindness was such a relief that he could only cry.

Peter sighed when he heard the kid crying quietly - he wanted to go and help, but had a feeling Isaac would want his privacy. Lord only knew he hadn’t been getting much of that lately.

He drifted into sleep eventually, and woke in the early hours of the morning on high alert when he heard noises of distress. He jumped out of bed, ears straining to hear, nose sniffing for any stranger’s scents. Then he remembered Isaac down the hall and realised it was him. He silently opened his bedroom door and realised the teen was in the throes of a nightmare. He was whimpering and saying half sentences that Peter didn’t wish to piece together. He sat next to him and gently took hold of a skinny wrist in his hand.

“Hey, Isaac, it’s okay, wake up it’s just-“ The kid lurched upright and Peter caught him and pulled him into a tight, restrictive hug. He froze up again, panting and shaking until he came to and realised where he was. He made himself smaller, curling into Peter’s chest. He stroked his curly hair gently.

“It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.” Isaac whimpered quietly and Peter listened to his heartbeat gradually begin to slow.

“Are you alright now?” He asked quietly after a while.

“Yes sir, thank you, I’m sorry for waking you-“

“You couldn’t help it, you had a nightmare, and I’m not surprised you did.” Isaac nodded tearfully and watched Peter stand and head towards the doorway.

“Try and get some more sleep - it’s still early.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to help Isaac settle in, cuteness ensues ^_^ (things will become more dramatic as the story continues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

“Can you cancel my appointments today?” Peter asked Derek when he answered his call, his nephew sighed but agreed that it would be fine, there was nothing that couldn’t wait. After waking and listening with his hyper sensitive hearing to Isaac get up and pace around his room for nearly thirty minutes, he realised that if he left the boy at home while he went to work, he’d probably be in the exact same spot when he returned. He couldn’t yet be trusted to look after himself or behave like a regular person.

“Isaac, you awake?” He asked quietly with a soft knock against the door. The teen opened it immediately and Peter noticed how he’d made his bed, it looked like no one had been there.

“I’m going to make myself some breakfast, would you like something to eat?” Isaac thanked him and followed him downstairs. He noticed he maintained a distance of about two feet behind him and he hoped that wasn’t something he’d been taught to do.

“Remember I told you yesterday to help yourself to whatever you want? I know you don’t feel comfortable here yet, but you have to look after yourself.” He nodded and cautiously made himself toast once Peter showed him where everything was. Anger flared up inside him when he saw the look of pure bliss and then gradual discomfort cross Isaac’s gentle face.  
“When was the last time you ate?” Isaac thought about it.

“I had an apple one morning this week, sir.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, sir, I was told I-“

“I’m not cross with you, Isaac, I’m not cross with you at all.” He patted his hand as he passed him to make another coffee.

He eventually convinced the teen that he was allowed to drink a coffee too and made him one - albeit a weak one, he wasn’t sure caffeine was going to be of much help to his anxiety. They ate in silence for a while and Peter once again felt a very heavy responsibility on his shoulders.

“I have the day free, so, you and I can get to know each other a little better and I can help you get settled.” Isaac apologised for the inconvenience and thanked him.

“If I asked about your previous life, would it upset you?” Isaac shook his head.

“No, sir. My mother passed when I was very young, I lived with just my father - he was....he had a temper, and he gambled too much. He eventually lost everything and chose to keep the house instead of me when given a choice. As that was just over a year ago though...I suspect he hasn’t even got that anymore.” Peter listened sadly.

“Thank you for telling me.” Isaac smiled slightly. He had a beautiful smile.

“What did you like to do for fun?”

“I...well...I...I played lacrosse in school, besides that I just had school and working for my dad the rest of the time.”

“I have two young...employees, who I think you’d get along with very well. I’ll introduce you once you’re feeling more settled.” He nodded, not looking happy as Peter hoped he would.

“There’s something you’re not happy with. Tell me.” Isaac flushed. Peter realised with a pang of guilt what an attractive sight that was. His mind drifted to how the teen might look when flushed with arousal instead, and he quickly chastised himself. He couldn’t go there. He wouldn’t add to poor Isaac’s trauma.

“I wouldn’t want your employees to feel they had to spend time with me, is all. I know I’m not exactly...fun.” Peter chuckled.

“You’ll find your feet soon enough, and you’ll be plenty of fun. You’ve been through hell, Isaac, you have to give yourself a bit of time to recover from that.” He swallowed and thanked him again.

“Is there something else?”

“I...was curious...yesterday you asked me if I was human? May I ask what else you thought I could be?” Peter sipped at his coffee.

“Okay...I didn’t really want to tell you this so soon but...you know werewolves?” Isaac nodded. “They’re real, in a sense.” His eyes darted to the side and then back to Peter.

“I..are you teasing me, sir?”

“No. I can prove it, but I don’t want you to be afraid. I promise that I, and none of my associates, will ever, ever hurt you.” Isaac swallowed, a frown gently furrowing his brow, Peter could smell his fear once again.

“You can prove that...werewolves...are real?” Peter held out his hand and let his claws extend out. Isaac’s eyes widened and he stiffened.

“What did I promise?” He looked at him and his expression softened. “Th-that you wouldn’t hurt me, sir.”

“Good. Do you want to see?” Isaac nodded. He shifted. Isaac blinked and Peter wondered for a moment if he’d actually broken him. Then he stood and moved closer. He was just...fascinated. Peter almost felt bashful with the beautiful teen staring at him in complete awe - almost. He nodded when Isaac asked permission to touch his hand, letting him gingerly hold the limb and feel his claws. He looked at his fangs, his eyes.

“Wow.....just...wow, I had..no idea.” He shifted back and Isaac returned to his seat.

“Very few humans do, and we keep it that way. Most of my employees are members of my pack. I’m the alpha.” The flush that crossed between Isaac’s ears was adorably noticeable, and Peter was pleased in spite of himself.

“Do you have any questions?”

“Do you..I’m sorry...hunt people?” Peter explained that none of his pack did, but sometimes other wolves did. He also explained that some other creatures were real, most from works of fiction were not, however. Isaac took the news incredibly well, and Peter wondered if the trauma he’d become accustomed to was to thank for that.

“Thank you for listening to me when I promised I wouldn’t hurt you. I realise that must’ve been a shock.” Isaac smiled.

“It’s quite hard to shock me these days.” Peter laughed and Isaac was surprised.

“See? You’re fun.” Isaac looked like he might burst from pride. God, he was sweet.

“Okay, go get dressed, I’m taking you shopping.” He ruffled his hair without thinking. He didn’t see that Isaac headed upstairs - after insisting on cleaning up for both of them - with a smile on his face.

Isaac looked nervous as they arrived outside Peter’s favourite tailor. The fiercely posh British man greeted them warmly at the door.  
“Well I see what you meant, Peter - it’d be an absolute crime to not have a well tailored suit on such a frame.” Isaac flushed and smiled shyly.

“Isaac you’re in the very best of hands, Hugh is a genius.”

“An evening suit of black, of course, and possibly a slate grey plaid with a teal twist for the casual?”

“Perfection, as always. I’m going to make a couple of calls while you’re doing your thing. Isaac hasn’t had measurements taken before. Thank you Hugh.” 

Isaac looked several stages beyond flustered when he and the tailor emerged from the large changing room. “How did it go?” Peter asked with an amused smirk on his face.

“O-okay, thank you sir, but I can’t-“

“Please don’t be worried about money. Please. It’s not an issue - I run a very exclusive nightclub, I need you looking sharp. Think of this as helping me with my business.” Isaac smiled shyly and waited with him for the tailor to return with fabric samples and a selection of ties. Isaac automatically said nothing and Peter had to prompt him for his opinion. He tentatively chose well - ones that Peter would’ve selected himself, and asked him to choose the ties.

“Beautiful choices. The first draft will be ready in a few weeks, you can come in for a fitting and we’ll make any additional changes needed.” Peter asked Isaac to head out to the car - he didn’t want him to overhear the cost of the items.

“Also; could you please add a couple of inches on to your measurements? He’s been...um..on a restrictive diet up until recently, I think he’ll fill out a bit over the next few weeks.” Hugh understood and Peter paid upfront as he always did before joining Isaac in the car.

“Okay, now for your everyday clothes.” Isaac covered his reddened face with a hand and Peter laughed at his shyness.

Over the course of the day Peter got to see more and more of Isaac’s personality. He had a sassy streak, he was witty and very easy to like. He was relieved to see him beginning to come out of his shell and start making decisions - when prompted, but it was a good start.

“I don’t know how I’m going to pay you back for all this.” Isaac mused as they sat in one of Peter’s favourite restaurants.

“I told you not to concern yourself about money. If I’m making you live with me the least I can do is make you comfortable. You have a good eye, Isaac, good taste - that’s rare, and I’m going to make sure I find you something to do that uses it.” Isaac smiled and averted his eyes to the menu.

“Where did you come from originally?”

“Beacon Hills - it’s a small town, further inland, sir.” Peter stilled.

“My youngest pack member Scott is from there - you might know each other.” Isaac looked happy to hear that and Peter was glad he’d asked.

He ordered Isaac extra food on top of what he asked for and told him not to be embarrassed about eating a lot.  
“You’ve got a lot of catching up to do, and you should gain some weight, you should be a strong young man, not a little waif.” Isaac nodded off in the car on the way home and when they finished taking bags up to his bedroom he smiled at Peter.

“Thank you for today, you’ve been so kind to me, and patient. I appreciate it.” Peter squeezed his arm and headed to bed. He’d never had anyone tell him he’d been either of those things in his life, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the warm feeling it left in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to hear your opinions if you’ve got a sec to let me know! Wishes for upcoming chapters & constructive criticism always welcome :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac meets the pack!

Peter was beginning to feel the effects of not sleeping particularly well and finally understood why Isaac had such dark circles under his eyes.  
He was so tired and crabby he forgot to knock on Isaac’s door in the morning, and also so tired he didn’t notice the smell of food until he reached the kitchen. Isaac jumped when he entered the room and managed to catch the spatula he nearly dropped.

“Good save...what’s this?”

“I-...I wanted to do something for you to say thank you for yesterday, sir. So...I thought I’d make you breakfast...but then I realised I didn’t really know what you liked so- if you don’t like it please don’t feel you have to-“

“It looks amazing. I’m so hungry - which is insane considering how much I ate yesterday.” Isaac’s cheeks flushed and he smiled brightly. Peter was amused watching him bustle around his kitchen, flustered under his gaze, and he self consciously slid him a coffee and poached eggs on toast with avocado and smoked salmon.

“I normally hate other people making my coffee?” He mused as he took a tentative sip and realised it was perfect. Isaac shrugged modestly.

“I try to pay attention, sir.” Peter smiled at him and ate his breakfast - ensuring to praise the hell out of Isaac because he realised he liked making him smile, and he reacted so well to being praised. Sort of like an adorable little puppy.

“Where did you learn to cook like that? At your age I could barely make cereal without starting a fire.” Isaac laughed with an infectious smile - it was wonderful to see him in the moments when his guarded mask slipped.

“Well, I used to cook for myself a lot, and my dad, and then...they like to make sure slaves know how to cook too. Thankfully I already knew a lot by that point.” Peter’s good mood was nagged by sadness. He had the strongest urge to hug the teenager but he reigned himself in.

“I’ve got to go to the club today...would you prefer to join me or to stay here and find something fun to do?” Isaac looked nervous all of a sudden.

“There’s no wrong answer.” Peter reassured him softly.

“I..maybe I should stay here today, sir.”

“Okay, but you have to promise me three things.” Isaac met his eyes very seriously and paid attention.

“One; you have to take care of yourself, if I come home and you haven’t eaten or had anything to drink I’ll be upset.” Isaac nodded. “Two; find something fun to do - I’ve got so many movies, books, music, a home gym, the back yard is pretty big and very private - I want you to rediscover what you’re interested in.” Isaac nodded again, a little slower. “And three; enjoy yourself. There are no cameras anywhere in the house, no wires - just try to relax? This is your home now.” Those cheeks flushed again and he nodded a final time.

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, sir, I promise.” Peter smiled and thanked him for breakfast before heading upstairs to get ready.

By the time he came downstairs Isaac had cleaned the kitchen and showered and dressed himself in some of the plush sweatpants and a comfortable top Peter had bought him the day before.  
“How are you so speedy?” He shrugged bashfully.

“I’ll be back late tonight, I’ve got meetings all day. I bought you this yesterday...” he handed him a new phone. “The only number in it at the moment is mine, if you need anything or you’re worried about anything, you call or text me, okay?” Isaac nodded and he made him promise that he would. Peter turned back as he reached the doorway.

“Also - if anyone knocks at the door, unless it’s obviously a delivery company, just don’t answer.” Isaac thanked him for being thoughtful and watched him leave. He closed the door and turned back to face his new, very fancy, modern home, and the silence crept in.

...........................

Peter cursed and lit a cigarette twenty minutes into the journey. He was worried. He wasn’t used to being worried about anything or anyone. Derek was already training with Scott and Boyd when he arrived.  
“How’s your new pet?” Peter glared at him.

“I’m going to kill Deucalion.”

“What, no good in the sack?”

“As if I laid a finger on him, Derek. No he’s just...completely traumatised as he obviously would be and it’s fucking stressful!” Derek followed him inside.

“You like him.”

“He’s a good kid - what he’s been through is horrible. Horrible. And I am not used to having someone else in my house for longer than a day.” Derek was smirking at him when he finally looked up from his computer.

“What?” He snapped.

“You like him.”

“Oh for- go and play with your little friends and leave me be.” He laughed obnoxiously on his way out of the office.

Peter found himself distracted all day. He was worried. He was incredibly, distractingly worried. He almost hoped Isaac would call him just so he’d know what was happening. He was used to being in control, knowing and understanding everything in his life and Isaac was very unfamiliar territory for him. Maybe he’d already taken his chance and run away. The thought, once it had arisen, would not leave his mind and it was torturous. 

“I heard Deucalion gave you a toy.” He cursed when Lydia sauntered into his office some hours later.

“Go away.”

“What’s he like?”

“Go away.”

“Oh come on...I bet he’s beautiful. Is he sweet? Is he good in bed?”

“Lydia.” He snarled at her, teeth bared. “Go....away...” She sighed and swept out of the room as his next supplier arrived for a meeting.

...........................

Isaac paced around the house for a time. He was alone. According to Peter there was nothing in the home monitoring him. He could, in theory, leave. He could be free. So why the hell couldn’t he bring himself to walk out?! He was angry with himself for hours, pacing anxiously as he became desperate to make a decision. In an attempt to distract himself, Isaac gingerly looked through Peter’s extensive collection of books. He was coming to realise that Peter had more substance to him than met the eye. Lots of them were subjects that went straight over his head. Every one had been meticulously looked after, but they’d all obviously been read, some many times. It was the same story with his record collection. Everything in his home was of the highest quality, but everything was extremely well cared for, and used, and loved. Peter obviously treasured his home, and Isaac wondered guiltily how he felt about having him invading his space. It couldn’t have been easy, especially with him disturbing his sleep, and yet he’d only been kind and generous in sharing it all with him. The realisation made him glad he hadn’t run out the door the second he could, and he decided to stay.

He eventually figured out how to work his music system in the gym and did a short work out before showering, realising angrily how feeble and weak he’d become in the last year. He was embarrassed by it and promised himself he would build his strength and muscles back up. The least he could do was not be useless, and look good.

He felt guilty every time he made himself a drink, and self conscious making himself food - but he’d promised Peter he would, and he knew he also wanted him to gain weight, so he pushed past it.

Peter drove home at two am and opened the door with a nervous, unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could hear the repetitive sound of his record player clicking around and around, clearly the music had stopped. He headed quietly into the sitting room and found Isaac curled up in his chair asleep, neat pile of records on the coffee table, and a book in his lap. He didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he smiled and exhaled shakily. He also didn’t realise he’d be so relieved the kid hadn’t run away until he felt it. He lifted the needle off the gently spinning vinyl and placed it back into it’s sleeve. Isaac stirred and jumped up when he saw him.

“Oh! Hello- I’m sorry I must’ve-“

“It’s alright, you just fell asleep, it’s alright. It’s late, you should go to bed.” He touched his hair gently without thinking as he passed him to head upstairs himself.

An hour later, Isaac was having another nightmare. Peter sighed and heaved himself out of his bed, feeling rather old all of a sudden. He woke the frightened teen and hugged him until he was calm. He then pulled at his hand and lead him out of his bedroom and into his own. He climbed in and lifted the duvet, silently asking and telling Isaac to get in. He did so without question, and was surprised when Peter made no move to touch him. He assumed he was taking him there for sex. His heartbeat slowed as he realised he had nothing to be afraid or nervous of, and he finally fell asleep.

Peter was incredibly grateful he managed to go the rest of the night with his sleep undisturbed. He looked over and Isaac was still curled up small, fast asleep. He’d clearly felt safer in Peter’s bed than he had in his own. The alpha watched him sleep for a while longer, dozing in and out of consciousness himself, and tried not to find him as cute as he did. Isaac eventually stirred and turned a lovely shade of pink when he saw Peter awake and remembered where he was.

“I’m sorry I woke you- God, I behaved like a child-“ Peter shushed him.

“If I’d had the year you’ve had...I would have nightmares too.” Isaac’s eyes closed when he stroked a piece of hair from his face. He looked happy. Peter suddenly became very aware of where they were and quickly climbed out of bed. He saw Isaac’s eyes flicker down his body when he turned to grab a towel, he rushed into the bathroom - he couldn’t deal with THAT just then.

Isaac hadn’t expected to like the sight of Peter in his underwear so much. He felt hot, he climbed out of the bed and made it up perfectly before quickly showering and heading downstairs to make breakfast - he needed to be busy, he needed a distraction. Peter obviously didn’t desire him in that way so he couldn’t risk making him uncomfortable, he knew he had a good deal going with him so far and he didn’t want to jeopardise it.

“You don’t have to make me breakfast every day, you know.” Peter teased him gently when he appeared.

“I like doing it, if you don’t mind.” Peter smiled, amused by his nature.

“I don’t have much to do at work today - would you like to come and meet everyone? They won’t stop asking questions about you.” Isaac smiled bashfully and nodded.

“If that’s alright with you, I’d like that.”

He began to regret his choice as they headed over to the club, becoming more and more nervous, and scared when he saw the three men outside fighting.  
“They’re training - don’t worry.” Peter reassured him as he pulled up, hearing Isaac’s pulse amp up even further. When they climbed out of the car Isaac felt them all stop and stare at him. He put on a smile and tried to appear more confident than he felt.

“Isaac, this is Derek, my nephew. That’s Scott, and this is Boyd.” He greeted them all politely. They all seemed friendly. He recognised Scott.

“Scott....McCall?” He nodded and narrowed his eyes as he tried to place Isaac.

“Do you come from Beacon Hills? I feel like I recognise you.” He confirmed that he did while skilfully avoiding the whole story.

“Let’s go inside.” Peter suggested and herded them in, Jackson, Malia and Lydia were playing cards at the bar and the beautiful redhead leapt up when they walked in, pulling Isaac into a hug and kissing both his cheeks affectionately.

“You must be Isaac! It’s so good to meet you- ugh Peter he’s gorgeous-“

“Okay don’t smother him- thank you.” Peter pulled her back by the belt around her waist when she hugged Isaac and started fiddling with his hair, she rolled her eyes in response.

“Possessive already. How very ‘alpha’ of you.” Isaac couldn’t help but smile at the way they interacted with each other, and he felt himself blush when Peter rubbed traces of lipstick off his cheeks with a frown on his face.

“This is Lydia. And these two are Jackson and Malia.” They were all very friendly, but Isaac felt completely self conscious and overwhelmed by everyone. He tried not to show it, he really tried.

“Are you human?” Jackson asked inquisitively.

“Yes, yeah- but I know about...Peter and...everyone else.” He nodded with a coy smile.

“Has he offered you the bite?”

“The bite?”

“Okay- enough. Go be predatory elsewhere.” Isaac was grateful for Peter’s interventions, but the question was suddenly raised. The bite? Is that how werewolves ‘created’ new ones in real life too?Did he want it? What if Peter offered to...change him? What would it do to him? Would he want to kill people? Would Peter force it on him wether he consented or not?

“Is everyone here in your pack, sir?” Isaac asked quietly, flushing when the three men nearby chuckled at his subconscious formality and he realised self consciously how weird he must seem to everyone.

“Yes, they are.”

“Do they all work here, too?” Peter nodded.

“They’re all involved in the business, yes.” His vague response raised further questions but Isaac decided not to probe. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“What are the main differences between wolves and humans?”

“We’re stronger, faster, more agile - and this-“ Derek explained and suddenly yanked a knife out of his pocket and hurled it at Scott with speed Isaac had never seen. Isaac gasped and Scott hissed in pain as it embedded into the back of his shoulder. He groaned as he slowly pulled the blade out and blood poured down his back. Then it suddenly stopped.

“He-wait, what?” Isaac rushed forwards to examine the wound which had completely disappeared.

“We heal insanely fast.” Scott finished and threw the knife back at Derek - unfortunately for him, Derek wasn’t caught unawares the way he had been and he was too quick, he caught it with a smug smirk.

“That’s incredible!” Peter smiled softly at him when he exclaimed and looked at him in awe, strangely proud of his tough disposition. He would’ve expected him to be more squeamish.

“It’s helpful in many situations.”

“Yeah, we don’t get sick, when we fight...if we have really crazy sex...” Jackson murmured over Isaac’s shoulder. Peter bared his fangs and hissed at him angrily, surprising everyone. He chuckled and backed off. Isaac was surprised when he looked at Peter and he looked almost...embarrassed. Definitely embarrassed.

“I’ve got to reply to some emails - you’ll be alright with everyone here.” He explained with a gentle touch to his back and then quickly disappeared up to his office. Lydia approached him again as she watched him watch Peter leave.

“He likes you.”

“Lydia-“ Derek warned, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand a flick of her hair.

“He’s very immature, he hides away when he’s sad or hurt or...embarrassed.” Isaac frowned at her in confusion.

“Peter takes great pride in his self control. It’s one of his more impressive attributes as an alpha. He doesn’t normally shift unless he thinks he has to.” Isaac’s eyes darted to the side. She smiled fondly at him as he began to realise what she meant.

“He just growled at Jackson for coming near you and teasing you. He’s possessive of you already. He doesn’t get possessive over anyone, Isaac, he doesn’t care enough to.” Isaac swallowed thickly and everyone laughed when he turned red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears and they could all hear his heart thumping away loudly.

“I don’t think he sees me that way. I think he’s more...protective than anything-“ Boyd laughed loudly at the thought. “I haven’t had the easiest year...and Peter’s had to deal with me at my worst...I think he’s just worried I’m going to be scared of everything or have a break down or something...” She traced her fingernail over the back of his hand that rested on his knee.

“He doesn’t worry about anyone, either. You are so adorable, I can see why he likes you so much already-“ Isaac excused himself to go to the bathroom. ‘You mustn’t let them get in your head, Isaac, you mustn’t.’ He told himself repeatedly. He didn’t know these people, he couldn’t trust that they weren’t trying to manipulate him or get him into trouble with Peter.

“Where is he?” Peter asked, eyes widely scanning the room when he returned and the young man was nowhere to be seen. Lydia chuckled at him.

“Don’t panic, he’s just gone to the bathroom.” He rolled his eyes, swallowing his embarrassment and resisted the urge to follow after Isaac and ensure he was alright.

“Do any of you have appointments today?” He asked, just as Isaac returned, making him wish he hadn’t.

“I have Mr Olson at four o’clock - his wife is going out for dinner with her sister and their friends.” Malia explained, making all three of them laugh. Peter really wished he hadn’t asked when he caught sight of Isaac’s confused expression.

“I’m going to see Mr Fenway at eight, he’s still convinced he’s going to ‘Pretty Woman’ me.” Lydia explained with a condescending eye roll, Peter chuckled stiffly.

“That’s why he tips you so well.”

“Nothing for me yet today, but Mr Langston has asked for me all day next Sunday...he’s been in Dubai for the past month so I think I’m in for some bruising.” Peter winced and made Jackson promise to call if he needed someone to drive him home. He turned back to Isaac who was flushed and looking at the ground, he’d clearly caught on.

“This is the other side of the business. We have lots, and lots of wealthy clients pass through the club constantly...these three provide...additional services.” Isaac nodded with a visibly forced, tiny smile.

“It’s okay, Isaac, I for one find it fun.” Lydia assured him. Jackson agreed. Malia gave an indifferent shrug.

“I know it’s not the same as- I know, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain-“ Peter quickly took hold of Isaac’s hand and led him up to his office. They could all hear the teen’s heart hammering as he followed.

“Oh my god- he’s genuinely messed up.” Derek smacked the back of Jackson’s head hard.

“He was sold into sexual slavery, it’s no surprise that hearing you three describing escorting would be upsetting for him.” Jackson cringed.

“Well I hope Peter realises what he’s got himself into.”

“I don’t think he’s got himself into anything yet - seems like he’s keeping him at a safe distance.” Malia wondered out loud, making Jackson snicker and Derek glare at them disapprovingly.

Peter sighed gently at the sound of Isaac’s racing heart and shaky breath and sat him down, perching on the edge of his desk.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t meant to pry-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Isaac. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about their work until...later.” Isaac nodded.

“I vet all of their clients beforehand. All three of them are wolves, if anyone drugged them or tried to harm them it would be completely ineffective - they could kill any human in under five seconds.” Isaac nodded again, sleeves pulled tightly over his hands.

“I’ve told them this and I’ll tell you - if any of them become unhappy with the work and want to quit, they can at any time and I’ll find them something else to do. They’ll still be on good terms with me and they’ll still be in my pack. I’m sorry, Isaac, this has all been a lot for you-“

“It-it’s okay.” Isaac’s voice shook and his chin trembled. “It’s not- I’m not upset, I just...it just reminded me of everything I was scared of and then I realised none of that has happened because you’ve been so kind to me and-“ He looked down at his hands as a tear escaped and Peter reached out and pulled him against his chest in a tight hug. He hugged him back - properly - for the first time. He felt more powerful holding him and making him feel better than he had in any fight, after any business deal, or anything else. It was a shock but he pushed it away an focused on Isaac’s calming heartbeat. He pulled back and smiled gratefully.

“Thank you.”

“If anything does upset you, you must tell me, okay?” He promised he would and they headed back downstairs.

Isaac became relaxed within the group very quickly - even though Peter was very much in charge and Derek a close second, everyone was witty and sharp and amusingly cruel to each other, there was lots of laughter. He didn’t realise it yet, but he felt at home; something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
> Who is your favourite pairing to read in the teen wolf fandom?! I’m thinking of adding in another couple later in the story and would like some opinions! Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s read this so far! Who are your favourite ‘couples’ in Teen Wolf? I’d like to introduce another love story at some point and am interested in hearing your thoughts!

“No Isaac today?” Lydia pouted when Peter showed up to the club alone the following day.

“No, he’s got to learn to find hobbies and be by himself. He’s used to having someone else always in charge of every little decision.” She smiled with an evil little glint in her eye.

“No wonder you’re so into him. They created the über submissive and delivered him directly to you.” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Just- keep an eye on your phone in case Jackson calls.”

Isaac shampooed his hair absentmindedly. He’d slept peacefully all night. They’d arrived home at midnight, taken showers, and then Peter had silently come and pushed him by his shoulders into his bedroom. He made no move to touch him again, but his presence in that gigantic bed had made Isaac feel safe. He flushed - he liked the smell of his bed, it smelled of him, and he smelled amazing. How would he feel if Peter did try to touch him? He felt hot, he hadn’t let himself think about that. He felt he should - surely if Peter decided to do it he should be mentally prepared. Then again...maybe Isaac was reading into it too much. Maybe Peter wasn’t like Deucalion thought him to be, and saw Isaac as a child, something to look after and protect but never, never think of in that way. The twist of disappointment in his gut at the thought shocked him. He wanted Peter to like him? To see him as a man? The bubbles became overpowering and dribbled into his eyes. He cursed and rinsed the sting away.

If he wanted Peter to see him as a man, which apparently he did - he was going to have to behave like one.

Isaac set to researching how to build muscle mass with workouts and diet. First thing first - he needed to get rid of the skinny boyish frame that being underfed and sedentary for a year had given him. He was tall and had broad shoulders - if he gained some weight, he’d suddenly look a lot older. He also desperately needed to pick up a hobby. He decided to ask Scott if he’d teach him hand to hand combat. He trusted Scott more than the others, he had a kind, gentle nature and a sweet face, that and knowing him from Beacon Hills had made Isaac feel closer to him than the rest. Finally, he decided to ask Lydia for tips on seduction....but that was a terrifying thought, and definitely something to approach at a later stage once he’d befriended her properly. The last thing he wanted was her telling everyone he’d asked for such embarrassing help.

He fell asleep again in his now favourite armchair, reading this time, and Peter woke him gently.  
“Come on.” He smelled of whiskey when he came home from the club, but as soon as he’d showered he was back to smelling like himself and Isaac joined him in his bed again.

“Um...I just wanted to say...you know...you can tell me to go back to my bed whenever you want, sir, I won’t be upset.” Peter chuckled and Isaac stilled when a hand felt for his head and fingers gently brushed over his hair.

“I’ve been alone for a long time...this is pleasant for me too.” Isaac didn’t know what to say, and was disappointed when his hand withdrew. He did however get a stab of pleasure out of knowing for certain that Peter was single, he’d been wondering for the past couple of days and it was a relief.

“Sleep well.” He mumbled sleepily before drifting off.

When Isaac woke he was horrified to realise he was aroused. Very aroused - like, if Peter had woken before him he would’ve been greeted with the sight of a tent in the sheets over his crotch. He tried to climb out of the bed as quickly and smoothly as possible so as not to wake the alpha. Peter woke up when Isaac climbed out of bed and saw the teen making a beeline for the bathroom. He didn’t think anything of it - everyone needs to pee first thing in the morning. He did, however, begin to think something of it when he’d drifted off again and woken back up and Isaac still wasn’t out the bathroom - and the shower wasn’t running. He opened his mouth to call out and ask if he was alright when it clicked in his brain what the teen was doing. He suddenly felt very awake.

Isaac was annoyed when he returned that Peter had made the bed himself - he felt he was supposed to do that. He rushed to make breakfast as the older man was still showering.

When Peter appeared in the kitchen he noticed Isaac’s red ears and how he seemed to be avoiding any and all eye contact. He was mortified - and he didn’t even know that Peter knew. He acted normally until Isaac had finished his toast. He smiled at him, amused.  
“Did I do something?” Peter just chuckled and leant forwards. Isaac froze when he reached out and swiped his thumb across the corner of his bottom lip, then sucked off the content.

“Peanut butter.” Isaac quickly turned away to clean up, his heart pounding away loudly to the alpha’s sensitive hearing. Peter suddenly felt very smug, and headed off to work in a fantastic mood.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Have a good night?” Jackson asked in his best combination innocent and suggestive voice.

“I slept well, thank you.”

“Before or after you banged your boy toy?” Peter glared at him.

“I am not sleeping with Isaac, not that it’s any of your business, you little rat.” He swatted him with his newspaper across his ass which he knew was bruised from his last session with Mr Langston, making the smug teen yelp and jump away from him.

“I don’t know why - you’re obviously into each other.” Malia snapped bluntly.

“When did everyone suddenly decide it was okay to have an opinion on my personal life?” Scott clapped his shoulder.

“You have been alone for...like...the entire time I’ve known you.”

“Yeah, besides the occasional-“ Derek began, only to be interrupted by Jackson.

“Or less occasional and more frequent-“

“-hookup. Thank you, Jackson.” Derek finished. They were all so fucking amused. Peter huffed.

“Enough! If I want to know what any of you idiots think, I will ask!”

“If you don’t want him, mind giving him my number?” Jackson cooed, Peter glared at his smug smirk for all of a minute before roaring at him until it was gone. 

Isaac pushed his body to its absolute limit during his workout. By the end of it he felt like he couldn’t move. He just managed to go and have a post-workout snack as suggested by many people on the Internet before slumping into his new best friend; the squishy armchair.  
Someone knocked at the door. Isaac jumped to his feet, heart suddenly pounding, and crept towards it. He looked through the peep hole and quickly retreated. Two men stood on the step, casually dressed. They knocked a few more times, a couple of minutes in between, before leaving. Isaac felt rattled, like his newly found peace had been upended yet again.

Peter was back late, and expected to find Isaac asleep again. Instead, he was wide awake and from the look in his eyes and the tense line of his shoulders, Peter knew something was wrong.  
“What happened?”

“It was nothing - just a couple of guys knocked on the door earlier - it was so stupid, I should’ve just answered-“

“I told you not to. You did the right thing, what did they look like?”

“One was tall and pretty lean, maybe in his forties? The other was average height, a bit bigger and younger.”

“Did they have weapons?” Isaac looked at him worriedly.

“Not that I could see, sir.” Peter nodded.

“Did you see their car?”

“A big suv, burgundy I think.” Peter nodded, recognition crossing his face. Isaac looked worried.

“It’s fine - they were probably just trying to sell something, or got lost. You did the right thing not opening the door - don’t worry.” He squeezed his shoulder. Isaac didn’t say anything, but his eyes searched his desperately for the truth and Peter eventually sighed and gave in.

“They’re hunters, who suspect that either I’m a wolf, or I have knowledge of a local wolf pack. They have no evidence, no proof, but they like to occasionally turn up and ask irritating questions.” Isaac looked horrified and he held his face in his hands.

“Do not worry, they have been doing the same damn thing on and off for the last five years - they just circle back to me whenever they haven’t got anything more important to do. They’re not a threat to us, Isaac.” He nodded slightly, then his eyes flickered down to Peter’s lips and back up to his eyes and he had to force himself to let go and back off. He would not let himself be the man Deucalion thought he was.

Isaac crawled into bed after him that night and Peter could hear his heart pounding. He also heard him audibly breathe in his scent. Crap. He rolled over so he’d find it harder to reach out and touch that curly hair or stroke the skin of his waist which had looked so soft...

Peter didn’t get much sleep that night. Isaac woke up with another erection.

“I’m going to try and sleep in my own room tonight - I’m sorry I’ve been disturbing your sleep too.” He announced quietly as they ate their breakfast. Disappointment and relief curdled in the pit of Peter’s stomach.

“It’s entirely up to you. You know I don’t mind. Have a good day. And thank you for breakfast - another triumph, you’re going to make me fat!” He masked his sudden bad mood with humour and left for work quickly.

His bad mood also didn’t go unnoticed. Everyone glanced at each other and pulled faces when he strode in and went straight up to his office without saying a word to anyone or even giving them a sideways glance.

“Trouble in paradise?” Derek asked as he walked into his office around an hour later.

“I’m just busy.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“No, but thank you, Derek.” His tone strongly gave out the vibe that they were done talking and Derek closed the door behind him as he left. He just shrugged at the others when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Do you think he tried it on with Isaac and he said no?” Jackson guessed, half amused, half lightly concerned.

“I’m gonna go find out. I think Isaac will be the easier one to talk to.” Scott left and when he pulled up into the long driveway he noticed a familiar burgundy SUV near the house. He left his bike back down on the street and crept up closer to the house, staying behind the many trees that surrounded half the property. Chris Argent and one of his men were knocking at the door. Scott watched Chris eventually check round the side and he prayed, wished and hoped that Isaac would stay out of sight.

“Can’t tell. Can’t break in either, he’s met me too many times..he’ll recognise my scent.” They left and Scott waited until they were definitely gone before rushing up to the door.

“Isaac?! Isaac, it’s Scott- are you okay?” The tall teen eventually appeared and opened the door. He looked terrible, pale with a light sheen on his skin.

“Are you okay?”

“I just...kinda freaked out...Peter told me they were hunters who want to kill all of you-“

“Hey, come outside, sit down.” They sat together and Isaac cursed quietly, his blood was rushing through his body so quickly Scott wondered if it hurt.

“They wouldn’t wanna hurt you. You’re human.”

“I know that.”

“You’re...worried about Peter.” Isaac nodded weakly.

“Can I ask what happened last night? Or this morning? He is in a really, really bad mood. He’s been so happy since you...arrived. It made us all worried.” Isaac frowned.

“He seemed fine this morning...” Then his face suddenly turned and Scott inwardly cursed his own stupidity.

“I keep getting terrible nightmares, I’ve ruined his sleep - he’s really over tired and now he’s taking it out on all of you I’m so sorry-“

“Woah! Hey, hey calm down- Isaac, Peter runs a nightclub. He is used to being tired.” He had to wait a few minutes for logic to overcome Isaac’s anxiety.

“Oh..I guess that’s true...”

“I have seen that man stay awake for nearly four days straight and still look immaculate. He’s fine without sleep - what else happened?” Isaac though about it and eventually shrugged.

“I don’t know. I must’ve done something to upset him.” Scott sighed.

“You can’t assume that every time something goes wrong it’s your fault, man. Give yourself a break.” Isaac smiled gratefully but he didn’t believe it. He certainly couldn’t do it.

“Okay well I’m going back before he notices I’m gone - do you have a phone yet?” Isaac nodded.

“I’m gonna give you my number...if those idiots come round again you can call me.”

“Oh hey, Scott?” Isaac remembered his question as his new friend headed off.

“Would you teach me how to fight? Like how you were with Derek and Boyd?” Scott grinned.

“Sure, it’ll be fun! Come by the club whenever. See you later!” Isaac felt much happier after that.

Peter made sure to return home long after Isaac would’ve fallen asleep. The house was immaculate and he was in his own bed fast asleep when he checked in on him. He felt utterly miserable.

Isaac woke him up two hours later crying in his sleep.

Peter sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Then stopped himself. Maybe he should stop babying the teen. Maybe he wanted some privacy and that’s why he’d gone into his own room. He cursed himself as the noises continued and he lied back down and pulled the duvet over him.

It eventually stopped. He felt sick.

There was a click and Peter froze with shock when he heard Isaac enter his room and climb into his bed painfully slowly, trying incredibly, adorably hard to not wake the man who was definitely not sleeping. They both fell asleep happy shortly thereafter.

When Isaac woke, his face was about six inches away from Peter’s. He was still sleeping. He looked peaceful and handsome, Isaac couldn’t stop looking at him. As soon as he began to stir, Isaac shifted backwards and pretended to be just waking. Peter smiled sleepily at him.

“Morning.”

“Hi...sorry I..had more nightmares so...” Peter just smiled again, eyes still wanting to close again.

“Happy to help.”

“May I ask you a question?” Peter opened his eyes properly and nodded.

“Apparently you were...troubled yesterday. I wondered if I did something to make you cross and you were too kind to tell me-“ Peter shook his head.

“No, you didn’t, I was just annoyed with them for being too nosey. Nice to know you’re making friends with them already.” He blushed and nodded, not entirely convinced.

“Something else?” Peter prodded gently.

“May I ask you another question?” He smiled and nodded.

“Deucalion thought he knew you well enough to know what you’d like....may I ask why you haven’t made any attempt to touch or use me at all? Did he get it completely wrong?” Peter blinked, completely shocked. He hadn’t expected Isaac to be bold enough to ask him. The teen’s heartbeat raced and uncertainty and nerves rolled off him in waves. Peter couldn’t tell what Isaac wanted him to say.

“...Do...you remember what I told you your first night here?” Isaac nodded.

“That you don’t have sex with anyone who doesn’t want to.” Peter nodded and stretched out his arms.

“Is that the only reason?” Peter looked at him, they were stepping into dangerous territory and it was his job to ensure they didn’t.

“You’re...underage. You’re in my care. I’m responsible for you, it would be...taking advantage of our situation.” Isaac nodded slightly and his eyes lingered on Peter’s face.

“You’re a good man.” Peter chuckled.

“First time that’s been said.” He retreated once again to his shower and avoided thinking about the ever surprising Isaac.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac surprised Peter yet again by following him out the house in the morning.  
“You coming with me today?”

“Oh, yes please - if that’s okay - I asked Scott if he’d teach me to fight.” Peter paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I just...I’ve been trying to get my fitness levels back to where they used to be and I thought it looked like fun. Useful skill to have, right?” Peter chuckled.

“True - I hope this isn’t because of the hunters, though?” Isaac shrugged.

“I think I’d feel safer if I felt I could stand up for myself.” Peter could understand that and knew he’d also feel reassured if he knew Isaac could handle himself, so he gestured for him to get in the car.

Scott was pleased to see him and Peter reminded him that Isaac was human and still building up his strength before heading inside.  
“I wasn’t sure he’d let you do this.” Scott muttered quietly to Isaac.

“For a moment..neither was I.” Scott taught him some basic moves and then asked him to attack so he could show him how to defend himself. He then attacked him and Isaac surprised him by how quickly he learned. He could take hit after hit, suffer fall after fall, and still bounce back more determined than ever. He was still physically weak and had low stamina, but he made sneaky moves that caught Scott off guard several times.

“You’re a natural!” Scott panted, eventually calling time out so they could take a break. He peeled off his sticky T-shirt and threw Isaac a bottle of water. Isaac glanced at his torso discreetly. Scott was lean, muscular and tanned, but he didn’t have the same effect that the sight of Peter’s body had on him. The heat was ferocious that day, but Isaac wasn’t willing to let anyone see his skinny torso - not to mention he was so pale, he’d probably burn within minutes.

“I’m gonna get out the sun for a while.” Isaac took himself off to the side and sat against the wall in the shade, feeling lightheaded as he watched the wolves circle one another.

Peter managed to stay out of it until midday when he decided to go and check on Isaac. He found him sitting against the wall looking worse for wear.  
“How did it go?” He asked gently.

“Really good. Scott’s a great teacher. I just needed some time out the sun.”

“Good call. You’re looking a bit pink around the neck - you should be wearing sunscreen.” Isaac smiled as he headed back inside, Peter was so caring without even realising. Derek stormed past him into the club an hour later - raising concern in Isaac’s mind, something was wrong.

Peter was distracted all day. From Isaac’s bold questions that morning to seeing him sweaty and out of breath had completely overtaken his thoughts.  
“Peter!” Derek snapped at him. He looked up at him innocently.

“You haven’t been listening at all, have you?”

“Not really, no.”

“Get your head sorted, please! Deaton told me there’s been unusual activity on our northern border, he doesn’t think Adrian’s Pack is there anymore and there have been three deaths the past week. He thinks a new pack has moved in, one a lot less peaceful.” Peter joined his nephew in looking at their map of territories.

“All three deaths are suspicious?”

“Unidentified animal attacks- Deaton volunteered to help identify the animal and ‘couldn’t.’ He told me it was definitely a wolf.” Peter cursed.

“Let’s talk to the others - I want to get out ahead of this thing.”

They called everyone in to the main bar and Derek explained the situation. Isaac felt sick with fear.  
“What do you need?” Scott asked.

“We need to protect our territory and ensure they’re not going to make a move against us - we’ll take five hour shifts to guard the northern border. Derek, Malia, you start now, Scott and Boyd will take over from you and Jackson and I will go after that. Be careful, be vigilant, and do not get into a fight unless you have to. Make sure they can smell us, make it obvious where our territory begins, and call around if you need backup. No fuck ups.”

“What about me?” Lydia approached him.

“I need you to handle things here while I’m gone - you’re the only one with a brain for business. No private clients, just keep the club running smoothly.”

“Smart decision, boss.” Peter looked over at Isaac whose face was tense with stress.

“I want y-“

“Let me do something to help, sir, please.” Peter smiled softly.

“I’m getting us out in front of this so there are no nasty surprises. I’m not particularly concerned about them as an actual threat. You need to look after yourself while I’m busy, that’s what you can do to help.” He looked pained but didn’t argue, which Peter knew was only to make things easier on him. He thought about his options.

“How about...what if you help Lydia while we’re not around? You two get along well, I’m sure she’ll find lots for you to do.” His face brightened up and he nodded.

“I will.” Isaac couldn’t stop worrying. Peter’s shift started at two am. He crept out of bed and stealthily dressed. When he went to leave, however, Isaac was waiting by the front door.

“Sorry, I tried not to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep....please be careful.” He didn’t know what to say when Isaac suddenly lurched forwards and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged him back.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do you promise?” He smiled with surprise in the darkness as Isaac echoed his words back to him.

“I promise.”

The scents of the rival pack had almost completely gone, much to their relief. The five hour shift would’ve been incredibly boring had they not had a large area to patrol - and also Jackson’s irritating habit of being incredibly nosey, invasive and opinionated about his love life with Isaac.

When he returned home, the anxious teen had made breakfast for him and Peter realised he truly was an open book when his whole body visibly melted with relief at the sight of him.  
“Is everything okay?”

“All good. No trouble.” He sighed loudly and blushed when Peter chuckled at his reaction.

He headed off to bed and Isaac cleaned up before burying himself amongst Peter’s books. He was so lost that he didn’t notice the man come up behind him when he woke several hours later until he spoke.  
“Watcha reading?” Isaac practically jumped out of the chair and he and Peter both burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s okay I was just absorbed- you have lots of good books.” Peter smiled sleepily. Isaac wasn’t sure precisely what it was in that moment that made him look so handsome - the light, his dishevelled hair and rougher than usual stubble, his t shirt and boxers rather than a suit, or maybe how good he smelled as he was standing so close - he didn’t know, but it took him aback. Peter noticed.

“Did you expect to be sold to someone who would treat you terribly?” He asked quietly. Isaac nodded.

“I’ve seen how others were treated. It was bad. After a time you just...learn to expect the worst because then surely it won’t be as painful when it happens.” He nodded understandingly.

“But I was lucky.” Isaac added. Peter smiled and touched his hair sweetly before walking away. He didn’t know how to bridge the gap - or if he could - he already knew he shouldn’t, even though Isaac was clearly interested.

“Your suits are ready by the way- I’m gonna take you to have them fitted.” He called from the kitchen. He was in a good mood as they headed over to the tailor’s - Isaac had been expecting him to be stressed given the situation with the pack.

Isaac felt odd in such expensive clothes, but when he pulled on the jacket and caught sight of his reflection he was shocked. He blushed - he’d never looked so good in his life. His heart began to pound as he wondered if Peter would think so too.

The two older men were chatting when Isaac walked out of the fitting room in his casual suit. Hugh exclaimed loudly and Peter’s face dropped. He heard Isaac’s heart pounding as his eyes slowly dragged over him. He heard him swallow. Heat pooled in his crotch - he did not think the lanky teen he brought in a few weeks before would look so sinfully good.

“Thoughts?” Isaac plucked up the courage to ask nervously.

“Oh my dear, I think you can tell exactly what he’s thinking.” Hugh interjected. Isaac blushed deeply and looked away. Peter cleared his throat.

“You look...incredible - I told you Hugh is a genius.” Isaac thanked the tailor and returned to the changing room to try on the formal suit, resisting the urge to cover his ass with his hands as he could feel eyes on it as he went.

“Good advise regarding the measurements, he has filled out since you first visited me.” Peter hummed his agreement, too distracted to talk.

Isaac composed himself and pulled on a confident facade to walk out in the black suit that quite frankly made even him feel he looked sexy.

Peter felt like all the blood in his body shot straight to his crotch when Isaac sauntered out in the hand made black evening suit and shoes. He had a cheeky grin on his face which didn’t falter when Peter moved closer and told him to spin round.

“You feel attractive right now, don’t you?” He asked smoothly. Isaac shrugged modestly.

“Don’t lie.” The teen cracked a smile.

“Okay- yes- but I think that’s partly because of the look on your face.” Peter took a deep breath in and exhaled forcefully as he turned away, trying to regain some composure and self control. Isaac hadn’t felt so confident in his entire life and he wasn’t going to lose it anytime soon, not now he knew that Peter found him attractive too.

“Maybe I should open a window- the pheromones are getting a little out of control.” Hugh said theatrically before laughing at himself and arranging the final payment with Peter while Isaac changed.

“You look happy- it’s nice.” Peter commented as he drove them home.

“I am, it was fun - thank you again.” Peter smiled.

“You’re welcome. Where did that sudden bout of flirtatiousness come from?” Isaac flushed.

“It wasn’t exactly sudden - I just didn’t have the guts before today.” Peter continued to smile and Isaac hoped he was happy with the development and not amused by it.

“I explained why I can’t...pursue this.” Isaac sighed.

“I know. The thing is though, you cared for me while I was feeling scared and broken and weak. I don’t feel any of those things anymore, not with you. You don’t have to treat me like I’m made of paper.” Peter looked over at him and nodded.

“You’re not weak. You’re strong. You’re still underage, though.”

“So are Lydia and Jackson.” Peter chuckled.

“I haven’t slept with Lydia or Jackson.”

“But they work for you.”

“Fair point.” He pulled into the driveway and Isaac grabbed his bags from the trunk.

“I told Lydia you’d be at the club to help tonight - wear the casual suit?” He nodded.

“Is that the end of this conversation?” Peter tilted his head and reached out to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, smiling softly to himself at the audibly racing heartbeat beneath his fingers.

“For now.” Isaac groaned when he left the room - not realising that Peter could definitely still hear.

When Isaac walked into the club that evening Lydia’s eyes almost popped out of her head.  
“Oh my god who are you?! Ugh I think my ovaries just exploded.” Isaac pulled a face and thanked her sarcastically.

“What did Peter think?”

“He....uh...liked it.” She grinned.

“I’m sure he did. Did he show you that he liked it?” He sighed his disappointment and she hummed acknowledgment - pouring them each a shot of whiskey.

“Talk to me.”

“You won’t tell the others, will you?” She made a cross sign over her heart with an immaculately manicured finger.

“I need your help. I know he’s interested, he definitely knows I am - but he won’t come near me.” She smiled.

“That’s because he actually cares about you. He’s not used to it, and like I said - he’s immature when it comes to emotions.” Isaac nodded and cringed at the burning alcohol that Lydia seemed to drink as easily as water.

“How do I...get him to...?” She thought about it for a few minutes.

“Strip tease?” He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay- he obviously likes this side of you - you need to show him your confident, sexy side more. He needs to know that you can handle him no problem. You might be half his age, you might be human - but you’re a man, you can take it, and what’s more - you want to.” Isaac nodded slowly.

“Makes sense, okay.”

“I mean you’ve done a great job of building up your physique - hello muscles - now don’t be afraid to tease him. If he sees you working out - not a bad thing. If he sees you leaving the bathroom in a towel - not a bad thing. If you start having breakfast in tight little boxers - not a bad thing at all. I think you’re gonna have to tease him until he snaps.” He exhaled and downed the rest of his drink.

“I’ll let you know how it goes - you’re a very smart woman.”

“Good luck, sweetie. Now - mill around, help me charm the clientele and don’t panic if someone gropes you - just tell them you’re with Peter - they’ll apologise.”

“I can’t tell anyone I’m with Peter, I’m not!”

“If he saw someone touch you, Isaac, he would rip their arms off. Ooh-“ Her face lit up and Isaac shook his head wildly.

“No- Lydia, whatever you’re planning, don’t! Let me try your advice first.” She just grinned wickedly and flounced away through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> What did you think? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank TUGirl12 for prompting me to write this chapter! Thank you all for reading :)

Peter met up with Derek at the club that night and he was glad to see the place busy and everything running smoothly. They were chatting on his balcony about their potential plans of action in case of certain scenarios, and that’s when he saw Lydia speaking to some clients. Then he spotted Isaac nearby. He was doing his job perfectly - but a man standing to his right looked like he wanted to devour him. He didn’t realise how negatively it was affecting him until Derek tapped his shoulder.

“Calm down, your eyes are brighter than the lights.” He cleared his throat in embarrassment and reigned himself in. He couldn’t watch any longer. If Isaac was hit on by someone, Peter knew he shouldn’t assume he’d dislike it, and he told himself it was none of his business before walking back into his office, mind on fire from jealousy.

Isaac retreated into the store room, heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest. He hadn’t expected or been prepared for anyone flirting with him. The guy who had approached him wasn’t bad looking, or rude or unpleasant, but he had intimidated Isaac nonetheless. It didn’t feel the way it felt when Peter had looked at him with that darkness in his eyes at the tailor’s shop - he’d been giddy, thrilled, flushed. But not then, he felt unsettled and self conscious. He cursed quietly and headed back out to continue working.

Peter drove them home once the club closed and noticed the tired slump to Isaac’s posture. He didn’t want to ask. He shouldn’t ask. Dammit, he had to ask.  
“How was your shift?”

“It was okay, thanks. Nothing went wrong which was good, it was just busy, you know?” Peter nodded.

“Nothing out the ordinary?” Isaac shifted uncomfortably.

“You okay? Did something happen?” He knew in the back of his mind it was unfair, pushing Isaac to tell him.

“Not really, no.” Isaac was an adorably bad liar, but Peter didn’t press him further. He obviously didn’t want him to know. He tried not to think about why that might be.

Peter was lying in bed on his phone, relaxing before trying to sleep when Isaac walked into the room and stole his attention. He’d just showered, and he walked in wearing just a pair of tight boxers that sat low over his hips which were now toned rather than bony. His whole body was, Peter realised as he looked at the lithe physique out the corner of his eye. He felt his temperature soar as Isaac climbed into the bed and lied down on his stomach. His back curved deliciously and the duvet just covered his ass. The urge to pull the cover back or let his palm slide from Isaac’s soft mess of curls down his smooth skin to that perfect roundness was so strong that he nearly did it. He quickly rolled onto his side so he couldn’t look anymore, heart pounding and cock heavy.

Isaac gripped the sheets in his fist in frustration. What the hell was he going to have to do to get Peter to make a move?

Scott invited him to work out with him and the other guys the following day. Derek led their movements and was impressed with Isaac’s progress.  
“You’re doing well. You’ve already improved so much.” He clapped his shoulder when Isaac slumped to the side, unable to do any more push-ups with his arms that felt alarmingly like jelly. The sincere and uncharacteristic compliment really hit home.

“He’s got the motivation now - it’s like when Scott first met that hot girl who carried the sword around.” Boyd made them laugh, Isaac flushed even redder than he already was when he realised they knew he was into Peter.

“Don’t worry about it, we can see stuff like that more than humans can.” Scott chuckled with a soft clap to his shoulder.

“Really? How?”

“Yeah, like...your heart races around him and we can hear it. When things get intense we can smell arousal, stuff like that.” Isaac covered his face and groaned into his hands, making them all laugh.

“We’re a pack, we’re used to it man don’t worry.” Boyd assured him kindly.

“So how’s it going with you guys anyway?” Scott asked while they were on the subject. Isaac cleared his throat and glanced at Derek awkwardly.

“It’s...not. I don’t even think he really wants it to-“ Various sounds of snorts and laughter erupted from his new friends.

“He does.” Boyd assured him, still chuckling.

“Well...I guess I don’t know how to bridge the gap then. We could still be in the same places in a months time.”

“Peter will crack. He’s not good at keeping himself from what he wants.” Derek said gruffly and then instructed them to get back to their exercise.

Tensions began to run high over the following two weeks, Deaton informed them of three more animal attacks and yet the wolf or wolves involved did not stray any further into the Hale territory. They had to maintain patrols and everyone was tired, bored, and taking it out on each other. Isaac wanted desperately to help but he just didn’t know how. All he could do was keep Peter fed, stay away from the front of the house when the hunters came knocking, and help Lydia keep the club running.

Isaac was awake at four am when Peter’s phone vibrated and he answered it quietly.  
“Boyd?”

“Scott’s hurt- we need backup!” Peter replied he’d be right there and Isaac sat up, fear spiking in his chest as Peter scrambled to get dressed.

“They need backup, I’ve got to go-“

“Can I help?” Peter shook his head and gave him a look he couldn’t decipher before running out the house.

Jackson met Peter at the border and they rushed to find their friends. Peter caught their scents and they eventually found the two men hiding out.  
“He’s been shot - this pack aren’t playing.” Boyd explained, eyes and ears scanning for the intruders. He briefly moved his hand to reveal a bleeding wound laced with wolfsbane in Scott’s abdomen.

“Boyd you take him to Deaton now, we’ve got this.”

“What about-“

“Go. Now.” Peter shifted and he and Jackson worked together to catch the scents of the offenders.

Isaac made his way to the club later on in the morning and the look on Lydia’s face confirmed she already knew.  
“You heard?”

“Boyd called me - Scott’s in really bad shape, Deaton’s doing what he can but-“ she suddenly choked up on tears and Isaac pulled her into a tight hug.

“If you need to go you can, I can watch the place - it’s never busy during the day. I’ve watched you haggle with the suppliers.” She shook her head.

“Thank you but..Peter asked me to be here and...I can’t help Scott anyway.” He hugged her again. He felt completely helpless. Powerless. Angry. He was getting de ja vu - every single time anything bad had happened in his life he’d felt the same way. He thought he’d started to change that but he clearly hadn’t. He was still the same defenceless little weakling he always had been.

“Do you think Peter would be angry if I asked him to change me?” Lydia frowned at him as she fixed her makeup.

“To give you the bite? I don’t think he’s capable of being mad at you but I also don’t think he’d do it, Isaac.” He sighed. She could see something different on his face.

“You really hate not being able to help, don’t you?” He nodded bitterly.

“You’ve all...brought me in to your lives, accepted me, helped me, been kind - I’ve never had anyone do that for me before. Not ever. I want to help I...I fucking hate feeling so powerless.” She blinked back more tears and squeezed his hand.

“I think if you explain it that way...he might be persuaded. Don’t make the decision lightly, though- for the first few weeks you’ll be unstable. Believe me, it’s not fun.”

Peter roared when he saw an unfamiliar male wolf running ahead of him - Jackson tried to catch them up while keeping an eye out for others. If it was a trap, he wanted to protect Peter at all costs. The alpha shifted into his full wolf and killed the other male before he even realised he’d caught up. He shifted back to his beta form and took the stranger beta’s gun.

“Derek can look at this when we get back.” He scanned the tree line warily and they patrolled for another two hours undisturbed before burying the wolf’s body. They didn’t want any unneeded attention from the police or hunters.

Isaac heaved a sigh of relief when Peter and Jackson arrived at the club, shortly followed by Derek.  
“You didn’t get hurt?” Peter shook his head and suddenly pulled him into a hug in front of everyone, making him blush a vivid shade of pink. 

“No. We killed a wolf - he had this gun, he was probably the one who shot Scott.” He planted the gun on a table and Derek frowned as he examined it.

“I don’t understand - I’ve never known a wolf to carry a gun laced with wolfsbane.”

“It’s possible he killed a hunter and took it from them.”

“Would explain why they’ve been coming to your house every day.” Isaac chipped in. Derek looked between him and the alpha.

“What’s that now?” Peter sighed.

“Chris Argent and one of his men have been coming to the house, but I’m always here. I told Isaac to stay out of sight and not open the door.” Derek looked back to Isaac, jaw flexing angrily.

“Which is what I’ve done - Scott saw them the other day but he didn’t approach them and they didn’t see him, they left eventually.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek asked Peter angrily and Isaac shrank into himself slightly - he didn’t realise it was a secret, he felt like he’d betrayed Peter’s confidence.

“Because I can handle it. Worst come to worst they break in-“

“When Isaac is there?” Peter sighed.

“They wouldn’t harm Isaac, he’s a human teenager. They have a code.”

“I don’t think you can trust that if one of theirs has recently been killed.” Peter rubbed his brow wearily.

“Isaac is stronger now - he can come here during the day.”

“That’s not a solution-“

“I’m not a child. And they won’t break into your house, they don’t want any hassle from the cops - Scott heard them talking. Even if they did - what would they do?”

“They might kill you, Isaac.” Derek said gruffly.

“I can stand up for myself.”

“They’re trained to murder wolves. Wolves are a lot faster, a lot stronger than humans-“

“Then make me one of you!” Peter spun around and pointed at him, for the first time he looked angry with him, and forceful, and it shocked Isaac to his core. He visibly shrank down as Peter snapped at him.

“No. Don’t go there.”

“W-why not?”

“Because you- no, I’m not having this conversation here, just..no.”

“But-“ Peter shot him a look with red eyes that made him fall silent, but he was not happy and he made that very clear. 

“Isaac will come to the bar so he’s not in the house alone. That way we don’t need anyone stationed there - we have enough to do patrolling the border. I do not care if they break in while no one’s there. They won’t find anything. We continue our shifts as usual but we’ll have to cover for Scott - Lydia I want you to go with Derek, Malia will go with Boyd. We close the club until Scott’s up and running again.”

“If you won’t let me help with anything else, at least let me man the club.” Peter turned to Isaac.

“Okay, but keep your eyes peeled, if anyone is doing drugs you get security to throw them out, I don’t want that shit in my club. And if anyone touches you-“

“Say I’m with you. Got it.” Peter nodded sharply. Isaac’s gut twisted - he hated it when people were annoyed with him. He especially couldn’t bear Peter being cross with him, it went against every fibre of his being and the voice of his old trainer echoed around his head that he was a failure, his one job was to please his master.

Peter and Jackson headed back out to finish their shift and he called Boyd on the way to ask him to be ready for his next shift with Malia, Scott would have to recover on his own.

Isaac realised how stressful he found making decisions without someone there to back him up or for him to ask their opinion. He’d nearly had a meltdown by the time the evening came and nothing had even gone wrong. The security guards and bartenders arrived for their shifts and Isaac began to relax, somewhat. At least he wasn’t alone. He just had to circulate and make sure everyone was happy. He could do that. It was going well, he’d been chatting to some of the regulars, making sure people had the drinks and seats they wanted, when he noticed a man go into the bathrooms for about the fifth time in twenty minutes. Shit. He approached one of the security guards and asked him to come help. Peter said no drugs.

“Excuse me, sir? Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, yeah yeah- I’m great thank you.” He spoke too quickly and he sniffed loudly.

“I wondered if you were unwell you’ve been in been in here a lot this evening.”

“What are you some kind of freak? Who the hell watches the toilets, man, really?”

“Could you come out here please?” Isaac tried to hide how uncomfortable he was. The man sniffed multiple times.

“Sir if you don’t come out we’re going to have to call the cops I’m afraid, we have a zero tolerance drug policy.” The man laughed. The security guard rolled his eyes and gestured for Isaac to step back. He got the latch of the door unhooked in a matter of seconds and dragged the man out by his collar.

“Take him through the back exit please, Dan. Thank you.” Isaac looked into the bathroom and cursed at the mess the man had left behind. He had to get this sorted. If any hunters or police happened to come by to spy on Peter as they often did, they’d leap at the opportunity to have him arrested and the club ransacked for evidence of drug use and distribution. He grabbed cleaning supplies and shut himself in the stall - he could hardly close the whole bathroom - and set about thoroughly cleaning the evidence, trying to ensure he didn’t get bleach on his suit.

He could not be the reason that Peter got arrested for allowing drugs on the premises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So frustrating, I know ;P mwahahaha  
> Opinions and suggestions always welcome guys, I’d love to hear your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac was so exhausted he felt like he could cry as he locked up the club and his cab arrived to take him home. It had gone pretty well, after the incident with the coke user. He glanced at his phone. Four am. Peter would be home from his shift at six.

He paid the cab driver and headed inside, stomach churning as he remembered Peter’s earlier irritation with him. He hadn’t thought asking to be turned would offend the alpha, but it clearly had. He didn’t want to think about why. Maybe Peter didn’t want someone like him, with his background, in his pack. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. Tears burned at his eyes and his chest ached with grief as he carefully hung his suit up, showered and changed. He put a load of laundry on, cleaned his bathroom, cleaned Peter’s bathroom, reorganised the living room which had become a little messy over the busy few days they’d had.

Peter arrived home and smiled softly when he saw Isaac cooking breakfast.  
“You really shouldn’t have stayed up to do this.” 

“It’s okay! I wasn’t that tired anyway.” He was lying. His voice had a tense edge to it even though he was smiling brightly and trying to sound chipper. Peter’s nose registered the smell of the cleaning products then. He went to the bathroom and sighed when he realised Isaac had cleaned it. 

“Are you alright?” He asked when he returned to the kitchen.

“I’m good! It’ll be nice to eat something and then get some sleep afterwards, I think we both need it-“ Peter sat at the breakfast bar and watched Isaac nervously. His heartbeat was pounding frantically. He seemed...afraid. Of him? That hurt Peter more than he expected it to.

“Thank you so much.” He spoke and smiled softly when Isaac shakily handed him his plate. He didn’t look good, his nerves had obviously transferred into full blown anxiety, Peter could hear the uneven rhythm of his breath. 

“Did anything happen at the club?” Isaac shook his head.

“I- well, I mean, it was busy- which is good, it was fine. I mean, there was a guy-“ He wasn’t breathing properly, his voice came out uneven and his words jagged around the edges.

“Isaac, I hope you know that whatever happened I won’t be angry with you. You do know that, right?” Isaac looked at him like a deer in headlights, like he had when he first arrived.

“Isaac-“

“There was a guy taking coke in the bathroom so I got Dan to kick him out the back entrance. I made sure to clean everything really thoroughly, I did it myself-“

“Is this why you’re so anxious?” Peter stood up slowly and Isaac’s eyes flickered around nervously.

“Hey- you handled that perfectly, I’m sure everything is fine. Thank you for dealing with it so well.” Isaac nodded and smiled but it was still forced.

“Hey, you’re kinda scaring me.” Peter rested a hand on his shoulder slowly, like he was a scared animal he didn’t want to frighten away.

“I didn’t mean to offend you yesterday or ask you something out of turn in front of your pack.” Peter frowned in confusion and tried to connect the dots.

“Well you certainly haven’t offended me because I’m not even sure what you’re referring to.” He rubbed circles onto his back gently and Isaac looked up at him in shock.

“Really?”

“Really. What is it you think happened?”

“When I asked you to turn me...I didn’t think-“

“Oh hell- Isaac, no. No. Listen to me-“ He turned Isaac’s stool to face him and took his beautiful, nervous face in his hands.  
“I would have you in my pack in a second. I just don’t want you to make that kind of decision because you feel you have to. It will change the rest of your life and put you in danger, and you’re so young, I don’t want you to have to deal with that. I don’t want you to have regrets in a few years time. And I really...really..really..do not want to put you at any risk.” Isaac nodded gently in his hands, eyes fluttering closed and he felt him start to relax.

“I was talking to Lydia before...I just hate feeling so weak and helpless all the time. I know I haven’t been here long but I feel like I’ve finally found home and I hate that I can’t do anything to protect you or myself.” Peter sighed and stroked his hair thoughtfully before sitting back down, pleased to see Isaac starting to eat like he was enjoying it and not being held hostage.

“I just need to be sure that it’s what you really want. I don’t want to rush it, it’s such a huge decision, okay?” Isaac nodded.

“Hey. You didn’t offend me, I’m pretty sure that’s impossible. And if you’re ever worried about things like this in future will you please tell me before you make yourself so anxious? I’m not telepathic, I had no idea you were so upset. I could’ve reassured you so much earlier had you just told me.” Isaac nodded and Peter reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I know old habits die hard, I’m sure you were taught to never question your master or ask things like that.” 

“That’s...that’s right.” Isaac blinked at him widely, surprised that he understood.

“But I’m not your master, Isaac, I’m your friend, your equal. You can always talk to me about anything.” Peter chuckled with pleased surprised when Isaac leapt off of his chair and threw his arms around him tightly. He let his hands settle on his back and waist and inhaled his soft, sweet scent in spite of himself. When Isaac let go and returned to his seat he was smiling softly and his cheeks were flushed. Peter couldn’t help but stare at him in awe for a few minutes before remembering to eat his food.

Scott gasped awake and heard a panicked voice calling out. Then Deaton came into his line of sight and was letting him know he was alright, he just needed to lie back and try to stay calm.  
“Boyd?”

“He’s fine, man, you took the hit.” A different voice hit his ears and he frowned with confusion.

“Stiles?” He raised his aching head to see his old friend sitting next to him.

“Hey, bud.”

“How..are you here?”

“Boyd called me, told me what happened.”

“But your dad-“

“He can’t exactly get mad about me being with you when you’re injured. I’m glad Boyd called me.” Scott slumped back on the table and Deaton cleaned his wound and redressed it.

“Wolfsbane?”

“Yes, but it’s healing up quickly now that the poison is out of your system.” Scott sighed.

“Boyd said Peter killed the one who shot you so...hopefully that’s it.”

“A wolf shot me? That makes no sense...” Stiles shrugged.

“I knew if I stopped hanging out with you for any length of time you’d get yourself killed.”

“I’m not dead.”

“Still, though, close enough. Anyway - catch me up on what’s been happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> I’d really appreciate some feedback on this story so far! Thanks again


	8. Chapter 8

Peter woke up to a soft sound, and a delicious smell. He turned his head and the sight made him clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent a moan escaping his lips. Isaac was asleep on his back, he’d wriggled out from under the covers and his t-shirt had twisted and bundled up to his armpits. His stunning body was on full display, all long lines of soft alabaster skin and smooth muscles, which would have been tempting enough on its own. As it was, however, he was clearly having a dream. The sound that had woken Peter was a moan. A beautiful, quiet little sound that Peter wanted to remember forever. The outline of Isaac’s erect cock was clearly visible through his thin boxers, and the head of it was just poking past his waistband. As he moved slightly in his sleep, his cock twitched and strained against the fabric and his stomach, seeking friction and release. Peter was transfixed. He was afraid to breathe, even as his own pulse raced and his blood boiled and his own member filled out and became impossibly hard, for he could not bear to wake Isaac now. Anything could wake Isaac - even his dream, or his release, might cause him to stir. If he did, he’d immediately see Peter watching him greedily, surely he would never trust him again if he knew he’d taken advantage of him in such a way. Even as the guilty thought crossed his mind and Peter resolved to roll onto his other side and pretend to sleep, Isaac moaned quietly and bucked his hips.

“Mmmmph...Peter....” Peter’s whole body tensed and his hand flew to his pulsating erection. He needed release and he needed it now. He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom - consequences be damned.

Isaac awoke painfully hard from the most sordid dream he’d ever had in his life. He blushed furiously just thinking about it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Peter wasn’t in bed, and made a hasty exit to the guest bathroom that was now, in theory, ‘his.’ He had to touch himself, the dream still burned viciously into his mind and he needed to reach his climax desperately. It was only after Isaac had reached his orgasm and washed his hands that he suddenly realised - what if Peter had witnessed his embarrassing state? He was so busy worrying that he didn’t think to consider where in the house Peter might be.

As it was, both men re-entered the bedroom at the exact same moment. They both stopped and stared at each other. Isaac felt his face - and quite possibly his neck, chest and ears too - flush a deep pink. Peter’s nostrils flared slightly and his eyes fluttered closed, he almost looked pained - Isaac suddenly knew what was happening, he was sniffing him. He could smell it, what he’d done. Oh dear God-

“I-I’ll make the bed!”

“Right. Uh-thanks. I’m just goin to shower and get ready for tonight at the club.” Isaac nodded, busying himself with making the bed and trying to look absolutely anywhere besides the alpha.

Peter grabbed a towel and practically launched himself into the bathroom to hide. His heart pounded in his chest and he shifted to his beta form accidentally - he didn’t have the willpower to both resist Isaac and stay human. He rested his forehead against the cold tiled wall and exhaled shakily, his cock was already pulsing again, semi hard, wanting attention. Isaac had dreamt of him, and then had clearly touched himself. He’d smelled of sex, and what a delicious smell it was. Peter wanted to taste his seed, lick it off his creamy skin as he made Isaac tell him what he’d dreamt of, every last filthy little detail. He wanted to know what his subconscious had taunted him with, had made Peter do to him as he slept.

Isaac put on a load of laundry and set to making them some breakfast-come-dinner, as it was now early evening and they’d have to head to the club shortly. He was still shaking, he couldn’t throw this unbearable feeling of being so flustered he thought he might spontaneously combust at any moment. He heard footsteps and cursed inwardly, he had to try and calm down.

Peter left it as late as he could before he entered the kitchen. He switched on the radio, determined to have some kind of sound in the house so they didn’t feel quite as awkward. Isaac was still blushing and it went straight to Peter’s loins. He’d always been a tease, he enjoyed making his lovers flustered and desperate and then giving them what they wanted and more. The trouble was, he couldn’t cross that line here. He had to restrain himself, and it was testing him deeply.

“Thank you, Isaac.” When Isaac handed him his cup of coffee and their fingers brushed, Peter was suddenly reminded that was the hand he probably used to touch himself and his eyes flashed red of their own accord - luckily, Isaac was so busy being embarrassed that he daren’t make eye contact with him.

Their meal followed the same awkward, tense trajectory and Isaac was relieved to escape to the bathroom. He was hard by the time he stepped into the shower and he had to touch himself furiously in the hopes of feeling less wound up during the car ride over there.

Lydia’s eyes were sharp and discerning and her expression smug when they arrived. Peter immediately disappeared to his office, she poured Isaac a finger of Scotch as she watched him go.  
“Thank you.” He downed it easily in one quick gulp, most unlike him, and she smirked knowingly.

“What happened with Peter?”

“I- what? Nothing.”

“Don’t lie...come on, you can tell me. Did your teasing not work out?”

“I just...totally embarrassed myself.” She raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed gesture that signalled him to continue.

“I...ok so we were in bed-“

“Together?”

“It’s complicated- it- it’s platonic.” She raised both.

“It is not platonic.”

“We don’t do anything! We don’t touch or anything. At all!” She gestured for him to continue.

“I had a dream - a really bad one - a-about him. And I got...you know...turned on- and I woke up and he wasn’t there, so I went to the bathroom to deal with it, and when I came back, he returned to the bedroom at the same time and I saw him smell me from across the room and he knew what I did and it’s just been so...awkward...” She grinned like a maniac.

“What? Lydia this isn’t funny.”

“It absolutely is! Where had Peter been while you were in the bathroom?”

“Uh...he came back into the bedroom from his en-suite.” She pulled a face, waiting for the penny to drop. Isaac suddenly straightened up, staring at her in sheer bewilderment.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Isaac, come on! When you woke up how did you look? Was it obvious what was happening to you?”

“I...yeah I mean...my shirt was all up under my arms and I was...um....visibly...aroused...” He covered his face with a hand, he was so mortified he wanted to crawl under the floor and never come out.

“Isaac- he was doing the same thing. Trust me. Why do you think he can barely look at you? Peter enjoys other people being flustered I think he gets off on it. Not here- because he’s covering up his own shame.” Isaac swallowed thickly, his heart was racing so hard that Lydia actually came around the bar to rub his back gently.

“Calm down, okay? Our plan is working- your subconscious just decided to massively kickstart things for us.”

“What the hell do I do? It’s so awkward between us, he hardly even talks to me!”

“He’ll get over this quickly, quicker than you. You need to fight your keep the heat turned up, keep him under pressure until he snaps. Oh, and Isaac? Start having some fun with it.” She winked and flounced away, leaving him with another small measure of scotch and his heart and mind racing.

They were relieved to have a smooth, uneventful shift at the club with happy, relaxed patrons and a couple of wealthy clients who were well known to the Pack who wanted to be entertained by Jackson and Lydia. Isaac watched them disappear downstairs with worried eyes, his gut churning with anxiety, but was relieved to see them all reappear a couple of hours later with big smiles on their faces. 

Scott walked into the club with Stiles the following afternoon and everyone there was thrilled to see him. Almost. Peter sighed heavily.  
“Stiles. Why are you-“

“Scott is my best friend there was no way in hell I wasn’t going to be there for him during his time of need.” Isaac gaped at the way he answered back to Peter without a second’s hesitation or any real trace of respect for his authority. He was even more shocked that Peter didn’t seem to notice, as though he was completely used to it.

“Thanks, man.” Scott said, grinning at Peter cheekily.

“You got it, buddy.” Stiles clapped his shoulder and gave Peter a jesting defiant look - Isaac warmed to him instantly, he was funny, and he liked the way he taunted Peter and the alpha let him get away with it. He was clearly fond of him, and from the way Malia punched his shoulder hard and Lydia air kissed his cheeks, he could tell they were too. It was like a light had been switched on in Scott, he was endearingly happy to have his friend there with him.

“What’s he doing here?” Derek snapped when he walked in, Isaac was unsure if he was angry because he disliked Stiles, or because he’d got too hot and frustrated while fixing his car. He grabbed a bottle of water and rejoined the group with a viciously angry scowl marring his brow.

“Always a pleasure to see you, Derek.” His jaw visibly texnsed as he glared at Stiles. Isaac shrank backwards slightly, he’d not seen this truly hostile side of Derek before and it made him uncomfortable.

“Has there been any more trouble?” Scott asked nervously.

“No, the wolf I killed - who had the gun used to shoot you - was an omega. He seems to have been totally alone, we’ve not picked up any more scents or had any further run ins. There also haven’t been any more unexplained animal attacks or murders in the news so, we think we’re in the clear.” Scott sagged a little with relief.

“Apart from the fact the omega obviously killed a hunter to get his gun and now they’re watching Peter constantly.” Derek snapped, Peter shot him a warning look and Scott cursed worriedly.

“Don’t concern yourself with that for now, I’m dealing with that, and if my concern grows I will let you all know, we will formulate a plan if and when we need to.” Peter said very firmly, looking at each of them until they’d given him a sign they understood. Derek shook his head and stormed out.

“Sorry, that’s on me.” Stiles muttered with a sheepish shrug.

“You didn’t do anything.” Peter assured him before heading back up to his office and leaving the teens to have some fun catching up.

“Sorry! You guys haven’t met, have you? Stiles is from Beacon Hills too, Isaac, his dad is the sheriff.” They smiled and greeted one another. There was something vaguely familiar about him but Isaac couldn’t quite remember him. They all began chatting animatedly, catching up on things they missed from Beacon Hills, Stiles telling of his adventures from university where he was studying law and getting into all kinds of mischief, and the pack filling him in on what had been happening at the club. At one point Isaac began to feel like a spare part so took a bottle of water and headed outside to sit in the sun for a while. Derek cursed and threw a wrench to one side, slamming the bonnet of his car shut. Isaac flinched and wondered if he should try and speak to the agitated man or leave him be. He opted for handing him the fresh bottle of water. Derek accepted it with a grunt of what Isaac assumed to be gratitude.

“What’s wrong with the car?”

“Oh it’s..just the spark plugs need changing, not a big deal.” Isaac pulled a soft questioning face and glanced between the vehicle and back to Derek who sighed.

“I know, it’s not...”

“The car.” Isaac finished for him, Derek nodded sharply.

“He really gets under your skin, doesn’t he?” Derek didn’t reply but the way he met his eyes told Isaac what he needed to know. He nodded sympathetically, although he still couldn’t fathom the reason for Derek’s severe discomfort he felt bad for him and wanted to help.

“Let me know if I can do anything.”

“Thanks.” Derek managed a half smile and gestured for him to come help with the car. He’d show him what he was going to do step by step. Isaac had little knowledge of cars, and he liked that Derek was trying to teach him something. They were the same in that regard, both Hales, they were generous with their knowledge and were good teachers. It meant more to Isaac than Derek probably realised.

“See you guys! Oh hey Isaac- I invited everyone to a party at my dorm tonight, it’s be cool if you could make it too. Nice meeting you!” Stiles babbled as he left the club in a flurry of energy.

“Oh- thanks- bye Stiles...” Isaac trailed off, the new friendly guy had already disappeared, similarly speedy to how he’d arrived. Scott joined him and Derek at the car.

“You wanna come?” Isaac squirmed a little, the thought of a college party made him feel sick.

“I- uh...I might give this one a miss...”

“Oh come on man, it’ll be fun! It’ll be good for you to make some more friends, let loose! We’re all gonna be there so you’ll know people. Think about it. We’re heading over there when the club closes so, you can totally come with us if you want.” Isaac thanked him sincerely for the invite, it was sweet of them to include him, but the pressure and anxiety he felt were already pressing in on his chest and he didn’t know if he could manage it. He also needed to ask Peter, out of respect, but he didn’t want him to feel as though he was treating him like a parent. He didn’t know how to handle the situation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would really appreciate some feedback :)  
> Happy new year to you all, best wishes for 2021!!


	9. Chapter 9

“I heard you’re going to a party tonight.” Peter asked Isaac in the club that evening with a soft touch to his back to steer him to one side. His cheeks flushed and he wasn’t sure if it was the touch, or if he felt he’d been ‘caught out.’

“I haven’t decided if I’d like to go or not which is why I hadn’t asked you yet.” Ah, so it was most likely the latter, then.

“I think it’s a great idea.” He said with a smile, grateful that Isaac couldn’t hear him lying through his teeth with his basic human ears.

“Oh, okay, thank you.” He smiled but it was forced and Peter could feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves.

“I realise we haven’t encountered this situation before, but you don’t have to ask my permission to do anything. I’d appreciate you keeping me in the loop so I’m not worrying about wether or not you’re okay, but you’re free to do what you want. Especially with the others, I know they’ll have your back.” Isaac nodded.

“Of course.”

“You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.” Peter pointed out gently.

“I know, I just...maybe I should.” He nodded.

“Well, I hope you have a lot of fun. See you when you get home.” Isaac felt very lonely as Peter disappeared into the crowd. He wanted someone else to take the decision out of his hands so he wouldn’t have to choose between his fear and his desire to be a normal teenager.

Lydia took his arm at closing time and they headed out to a cab, all piling in and Scott gave the driver the address. He was going now, and there was no turning back.

Peter gulped back several shots of whiskey and paced around his office. He didn’t realise Derek was standing in the doorway until he shifted and his ears caught the sound.

“What?”

“They’ll keep an eye on him.”

“Malia might, possibly Boyd. Once a pretty girl is involved Scott will be useless, Lydia is too much of a party animal to realise how scared Isaac might be.”

“He’ll be fine. It’s a party at Stiles’ place, how bad could it be?” Peter had to acquiesce to that and Derek gestured for him to go home, sitting in an empty club all night wasn’t going to make him feel better.

Isaac wasn’t sure if his ears hurt from the music or the blood rushing in them. He’d had two drinks, briefly chatted to Stiles who was amusingly drunk - the party had been going for a few hours by the time they showed up so everyone was rather merry. Stiles dragged Scott through the throngs of people, he clearly had someone he wanted to introduce his best friend to. Lydia got talking to a very tall, handsome law student who was just drunk enough for her to completely take advantage of with her charms but not so drunk he wasn’t able to entertain her. Malia headed straight for the alcohol, claiming she had to catch up. Isaac wasn’t sure where Boyd had got to, he suddenly felt very out of place and his anxiety spiked again. He was beckoned into the dancing crowd by some girls and he joined them gladly, pleased to have a distraction. He couldn’t be sure how much time passed, maybe an hour or two, but with all the drinks, at some point he’d definitely got drunk and he hadn’t meant to.

Peter growled as he jumped out of bed, unable to sleep and agitated with stress. He decided to work out to combat his worry and headed for his treadmill. He had to stop thinking, worrying about if Isaac was okay, wondering if he was drunk, if he’d taken any drugs, if he was kissing someone, hooking up with random strangers. His mind was torturing him so he turned his music up loud and started to run.

“Dance with me!” A pretty blonde girl pulled on Isaac’s sleeve and he smiled and joined her, he would’ve felt rude shrugging her off even though she was definitely too drunk to be offended. “You’re so cute!” She giggled as they danced together and she threw her arms around his neck.

“So are you!” She laughed and one of her friends passed them more drinks. Isaac downed it quickly, he was already drunk, there was little point in turning back then.

“My boyfriend thinks you’re cute too!” He stilled slightly and looked around. She waved to someone and there was suddenly a guy dancing with them. He reminded Isaac of a taller version of Jackson, all muscles and chiselled lines.

“Oh, th-thanks. Sorry I didnt realise-“

“It’s all good man.” The guy rubbed his back gently and the girl planted a clumsy kiss on his lips, that was it. He had to get away.

“I’m gonna go grab another drink you guys want anything?”

“Awh, stay!” She pouted.

“I’m sure your man can keep you entertained while I’m gone.” He said flirtatiously and took the guy’s hand and guided it to her ass with a wink. They both laughed and he hastily made his way through the throngs of dancing students, heart hammering in his chest. He made his way through to the next room, he was pretty sure Scott and Stiles had gone that way. He was looking around for them when he saw someone that made his whole body go from uncomfortably hot to freezing cold in a second. Somebody crashed into his back where he’d suddenly stopped moving and he stammered out an apology as he backed out of the room, praying he wouldn’t be seen. It was him, why was he here? At a party? With students? Having fun? Was he a student himself? Was he friends with Stiles? Isaac managed to slip out unseen and rushed into the next room, clutching his chest through his shirt. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, you alright?” He couldn’t think who was talking to him so he just nodded and walked further away. He wasn’t safe here, he needed Peter, he needed home.

“Hey buddy I gotcha.” He was pulled against someone firmly. Boyd. It was Boyd, he was okay. It was going to be okay.

“I- I gotta- I can’t-“

“Did you take anything?” Boyd grabbed his arms and made him look him in the eye.

“No....no. Just drunk.” Boyd nodded and pulled him outside.

“Let’s get some air.” Isaac was relieved when the chilly night air hit his face and Boyd steered him away from everyone and sat down on the sidewalk with him. Isaac couldn’t breathe. He kept looking back at the building in terror, wondering if the man was about to emerge from the party.

“Breathe, Isaac, come on. Deep breath in.” Boyd rubbed his back gently and tried to coach him through a few breaths. It helped a little, but it became apparent that Isaac had to get away.

“Let’s get a cab, come on.” He helped him to his feet and down to the Main Street so they could get a taxi.

“He on something?” The driver asked them suspiciously as he eyed up Isaac’s terrible state.

“Panic attack, he’ll be fine.” Boyd slipped him an extra twenty so he’d let them in and gave him Peter’s address.

“We’re going to Peter, okay? You’re safe now.” The band around Isaac’s chest which had been tightening since he’d seen the man he was so afraid of finally began to yield, and he was able to breathe once more.

“I-I’m really sorry- you can go back to the party, I’ll be ok from here, I’m really sorry you had to see me like this...” Boyd just shook his head and patted his leg.

“Don’t stress. I wasn’t having much fun anyway.” Isaac rested his head against the doorframe and closed his eyes for the rest of the journey back to Peter’s home.

Boyd helped him inside and Peter rushed to the door, switching on the lights as he went.  
“You’re working out, at this time of night?”

“What’s wrong, what happened?!” The worry was clear in Peter’s face and thick in his voice as he approached them and reached out for Isaac.

“I don’t know, he had a panic attack.”

“Isaac, did you take anything?” Peter asked him gently, worried about the disorientated movements he was making and his quieter than usual demeanour.

“No.”

“What happened?”

“I....I saw...someone....” His lip trembled and Peter opened his arms, he was sweaty and unsure if Isaac would want a hug before he’d showered but he curled into him gratefully.

“The cab is waiting outside, I’m gonna leave you to it.” Boyd mumbled quietly. Peter nodded and mouthed his thanks. He pulled Isaac onto the couch, still holding him against him.

“Who did you see?”

“One...one of the...trainers...from the facility.” Peter stilled.

“Are you certain?” Isaac nodded against his neck.

“Did he see you? Did he approach you or say anything?”

“No...he didn’t see me. I bolted.”

“Good.” He stroked his hair, his chest tightening with sadness and anger. He shouldn’t have had to see one of those vile people, he was so glad he was in his arms and not still out there.

“Want to just have a shower and go to bed?” He nodded, reluctantly leaning back and wiping moisture away from his eyes.

“Come on.” He locked the front door and grabbed water and aspirin on the way as he steered him up the stairs, noting the way his legs shook on each step. 

He wasn’t sure how Isaac was going to react to this long term, he prayed it didn’t make him withdraw. He couldn’t handle that now.

Isaac came into his bedroom, still swaying slightly from the alcohol in his system. Peter made him drink a few mouthfuls of water before climbing under the sheets. He was wrapped up like it was winter, he was cold to the touch. He snuggled closer and closer to Peter, too shy to ask him to hold him. He opened his arms again and let him snuggle into his chest. His pulse slowed to a crawl and Peter felt him drift into sleep. He followed a few hours later, his mind racing with anger and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Isaac recover from his shock at the party, Derek is losing it, and Stiles is oblivious.

“Can you handle the club for me today? I don’t know if Boyd told you, but Isaac saw one of his ex ‘trainers’ at the party last night and he’s not in good shape.” Peter explained to Derek on the phone the following morning, Derek cursed.

“Is he alright, did he interact with the guy?”

“No, and no.”

“Get a name and text me. We need Stiles to tell us who he is and why he was there.” Peter thanked his nephew and hung up, glancing at the clock worriedly. It was elven am and Isaac still hadn’t come downstairs. Peter waited, he assumed Isaac was either hungover or wanted space.

That evening after spending all day hidden away in bed, Isaac came down the stairs with the bedsheets bundled in his arms and put them in the machine to wash.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spend so long in bed...” His voice was so quiet and...flat. Terror gripped Peter’s heart, he couldn’t let Isaac withdraw now. He couldn’t lose him now.

“Don’t apologise. How do you feel?” He shrugged.

“I asked you to always use your words.” Isaac met his eyes, the authoritative tone in Peter’s voice had caught him off guard.

“I-I’m a little hungover, nothing too bad though, just a headache.” Peter nodded, relieved that his instincts hadn’t let him down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Isaac any further.

“Sit, you need to eat something. I’ve got dinner in the oven. And I didn’t mean how are you physically, by the way.” Isaac rubbed his eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you scared?”

“Well...yes...I mean...he was just...there. At a party. Hanging out. Chatting, drinking, laughing.” Peter’s heart began to pound with rage and he was glad Isaac was oblivious.

“How did that make you feel?”

“....angry....” His voice shook and he rubbed his eyes again as he teared up.

“Tell me about him.”

“His name is Aiden. Or possibly Ethan...they’re twins, I could never tell them apart. They’re a couple years older than me.” Peter subtly texted Derek the information behind Isaac’s back and then came to sit with him, sliding a cup of tea over to him.

“That seems very young to be a trainer in that kind of place.”

“...I guess they had the right personalities for it. They took orders without fail and didn’t care how much they hurt us.” Isaac wrung his fingers together, his knuckles white from the strain.

“And they hurt you?” Isaac looked at him, for a moment Peter wondered if he’d refuse to speak.

“They weren’t the worst, an older guy was the worst...he was the one who really enjoyed messing with your head. But they knew how to hit you to cause maximum pain with minimum healing time, or how to give you an injury that would be painful and take a long time to heal but wouldn’t scar. I wouldn’t say they found it fun, hurting me, but they were good at it and everyone knew it.” Peter swallowed down his anger as it threatened to burst out of him every other second listening to Isaac recall his suffering.

“Thank you for telling me.” Isaac turned fully to Peter and slid off his barstool, approaching him and silently asking for a hug. Peter was so shocked and relieved he hugged him so tightly that Isaac laughed that he couldn’t breathe.

“Sorry, sorry. I was just so worried you might...not want to be here anymore.”

“If anything, it proved to me that I’m meant to be here.” Peter pressed a kiss to his forehead without thinking before going to check on the dinner, not seeing the blush that crept onto Isaac’s cheeks.

Derek was pacing angrily when Scott and Stiles arrived at the club.  
“Hey, what’s going o-“ Derek stormed past Scott, straight up to Stiles who flinched back when he realised his anger was being directed towards him.

“Who the hell are the twins Aiden and Ethan?!” Derek snapped loudly, grabbing a fistful of the teen’s shirt to stop him from worming away.

“A-Aiden and Ethan? Uh, I-I don’t know any twins from classes but I’ve seen these twins around campus a few times, at parties and stuff. I’m guessing that’s them. Why?”

“They were at your party last night.”

“I think so. I didn’t invite them. Why, man, what’s the problem?”

“Sit. All of you.” Derek gathered them all together.

“Most of you know this but I’m gonna explain for the benefit of your thick friend here.” Derek snapped, aiming his final comment at Scott.

“Isaac was sold into the sex slave trade a few years ago by his gambling dad.” A heavy, sad silence filled the room and expressions became grave.

“The slaves are trained in facilities, and when I say trained I mean abused, brainwashed, beaten, and psychologically tortured in preparation for their lives once purchased. Some of them completely lose their minds, some of them have to be ‘put down’ before they even get sold. And lots who get sold, get sold to sadistic bastards who get off on torturing them more and then eventually killing them.” Derek let the impact of his words sink in for a couple of minutes.

“Isaac was purchased by Deucalion, simply because he thought Peter would enjoy screwing him and he’d pissed him off and needed a way to make amends. And of course, he can’t manage a basic apology like a normal person.” The group were all shell shocked as the story unravelled before them and no one interrupted Derek.

“Isaac has made so much progress in the short time he’s been with us, and I think we’d all agree he is part of our pack.” A strong murmur of agreement tumbled around the group.

“Last night, you all went to that party and Isaac was terrified of going because it was a huge deal for him. He should’ve been able to go there and then come home, and realise that it’s ok for him to do normal teen shit and have nothing terrible happen. Instead, he saw one of the sadistic assholes who spent years breaking him. I don’t know which one of the twins it was, but he saw one of them at your party, and now he’s had a huge setback.”

“Oh my god, oh god we’ve gotta see him, we have to apologise we had no idea-“

“How did he even get home?”

“I found him and took a cab back to Peter’s with him.” Boyd explained quietly. “It was horrible, I mean I’ve seen people have anxiety attacks before but that was different, that was some full on PTSD shit. His eyes were all strange and he looked like he’d taken drugs, at first I thought that’s what had happened.”

“So. You’re gonna find out who invited those twins to that party.” Derek pointed to Stiles.

“O...kay....”

“I need to know if they’re students, and if so how long have they been there for?”

“Why?” Derek stalked towards Stiles as he spoke, making him shrink back further with each step.

“Because they hurt a member of our pack. That means I’m out for blood. It also means they might be finding new kids to target or kidnap through your college. Their involvement with this shit ends now. It’s time for some retribution.” Stiles visibly quivered and nodded quickly.

“O-okay, I’ll find out and let you guys know.”

“Go. You don’t show your face here again until you can prove to Isaac that you’re not involved with those assholes.” Derek glared at Scott when he opened his mouth as Stiles ran out the door.

“Don’t even think about it. I don’t give a damn how Stiles feels right now - it’s nothing compared to the way Isaac must be feeling.” Scott nodded guiltily.

“Can I call him, how bad is he?” Lydia asked worriedly, her mascara smudged from her tears.

“I don’t know. Let’s give Peter some time with him.”

Concern nagged at Peter through the evening as he watched Isaac go through the motions of looking after himself. He ate some of his dinner, showered, sat down to watch a movie with Peter when he asked. He just seemed so...blank.  
The movie credits rolled and Peter glanced at his watch.

“It’s pretty late I think I’m gonna...”

“Yeah, me too.” He was relieved when Isaac followed him into his bedroom.

Isaac didn’t sleep that night, and nor did Peter for listening to him toss and turn and breathe unevenly.  
“I don’t know if I’m fed up of being in here or if I want to stay here longer.” Peter mumbled in the morning. Isaac chuckled bitterly.

“I know.”

“Can I do anything?”

“I..don’t know.” Peter caught the hesitance in Isaac’s words.

“There is something. Please ask me.” Isaac sat up and dragged his fingers through his messy curls.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“It might scare you.” Peter suppressed a chuckle, Isaac needed him to be serious.

“If it does I’ll tell you.” The teen drew his knees up to his chest.

“I’m restless.”

“I know.”

“I don’t feel right anymore.” Peter nodded, not at all certain where Isaac would take the conversation.

“I need-“ He cut himself off and scratched the back of his hand.

“I want to help.”

“I don’t want you to do it because you feel obliged or you feel sorry for me or anything like that, I shouldn’t have said anything-“

“You’ve barely said anything up until now, I don’t know what it is you want, Isaac. Ask me, please.” Isaac squirmed further and closed his eyes.

“I...I found some of the practises they taught us in the training facility to be...helpful for when I feel like this. I know what I need, I need someone to take the control away from me for a while, I need it to calm down, I don’t know what else to do, and I can’t do it myself-“

“Hey. Okay....” Peter reached out and gently squeezed the back of Isaac’s neck, rubbed his back gently while he tried to formulate a response that wouldn’t sound like he was freaking out, which he sort of was.

“I think I understand what you’re saying...but that’s...a difficult area and you’re not feeling good right now and I don’t want anything to trigger you. It does scare me a little. Not in the way you think - it just...makes me concerned for you.” Isaac nodded sharply.

“I just...I feel like I’m being suffocated, Peter. I can’t-...” He broke off and buried his face in his arms for a while.

“Is there something specific you need?”

“Restraint. Maybe a little bit of pain, just submitting...would- would be good, I think.” Peter swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Okay.” Isaac looked at him with wide eyes.

“Okay?”

“Do you want me to do it? Because Lydia, Jackson and Malia are all very capable, if you’d feel more comfortable with one of them...” Isaac shook his head quickly.

“Alright. We’re going to take things incredibly slowly and see how we go.” Isaac hugged him tightly and Peter resisted the urge to fall back on the mattress and pull his lithe body over him.

“Thank you.”

“We need to go to the club. I have...things there. Get dressed and ready and we’ll go.”

Peter drove them to the club and texted the group when they arrived, asking them all to steer clear of the premises until late afternoon. He hoped that would give him and Isaac plenty of time with much needed privacy. He was utterly conflicted, he wasn’t sure he was making the right call for Isaac’s health and happiness, he was terrified of making him feel worse, and he was also excited about what was to come in a way that made him feel a little repulsed with himself. It was hard to wrap his mind around so many strong conflicting emotions.

Isaac was twitchy like a rabbit the whole way there and his eyes darted around nervously when they got inside the club and Peter led him down to the second set of basements.

“In here.” He opened the door to the last room in the corridor and let Isaac inside. His eyes widened as he looked around and took in the details. He closed the door behind them.

“Let’s have a seat and discuss a few rules.” Isaac sat in one of the large leather lounge chairs he pointed to. He explained about his method of communication with regards to when to stop, slow down, or continue, and his safe word.

“What can I absolutely not do, what are your limits?” Isaac blinked.

“I’m not...really sure.”

“They didn’t teach you about that, did they?”

“We were trained to do whatever our masters wanted.” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and then composed himself and leant forwards, touching Isaac’s knees.

“If there is something you think will upset you, or cause a panic attack, or make you uncomfortable - you must tell me. I cannot stress how important this is.” The teen nodded.

“Um...I don’t like being called names.”

“Good, that’s good. What else?”

“I don’t like anything to do with...bodily functions.” Peter nodded sharply.

“We can agree on that wholeheartedly.” Isaac chuckled quietly.

“I don’t really know about anything else.”

“Alright, I just need you to remember to tell me if things are going badly. The whole point of this is to help you feel calm and centred again, not to cause you more distress. Do you understand?” He nodded quickly.

“Good. What’s your safe word?”

“Ocean.”

“Good. Come here.” He pulled Isaac to his feet and into a hug.

“I promise I don’t want to do anything to upset or harm you. I just want to help. I need you to trust that, and I need to know I can trust you to talk to me. To keep talking to me.” Isaac wiped his tearful eyes and nodded against his shoulder.

“I will.”

“Any questions for me?”

“What should I call you?”

“You can call me whatever you like, Peter, Sir, Master, Alpha, whatever feels right for you. Anything else?” Isaac shook his head.

“Okay. I want you to strip down to your underwear for me, neatly fold your clothes and put them on the table by the door.” Peter stood and watched, noting the blush that spread across his chest as he did so.

“Stand here for me. Feet apart, a little more, good. Hands at your sides. Good.” He walked up and down the sides of the room, examining the glass covered cupboards which held toys and props. He already knew in his head what he wanted to use, but he decided to familiarise himself with what was there and to make Isaac wait a while. Eventually he selected some leather cuffs and asked Isaac to put his hands behind his back.

“Is that too tight?” He asked softly as he closed them up.

“No, it’s good.” Isaac’s voice was shaky but not with fear, he was already losing the rigid tension in his shoulders and Peter finally began to gain some confidence in the decision he’d made.

“I want you to kneel by this desk here, facing that way. Good. Now, stay perfectly still until I come back.” Peter left the room to fetch some paperwork from his office. He tapped into the camera feed of the room on his phone and kept an eye on Isaac as he went. He was perfectly behaved and Peter felt a stab of pride as he tried not to rush to fetch the files.

When he returned to the room he didn’t acknowledge Isaac, as hard as it was, until he’d finished setting himself up and got comfortable. He started his paperwork and then reached down and slid a hand into Isaac’s hair, down his neck which he gave a gentle squeeze and then rubbed his back.  
“Good boy.” He swore he felt Isaac shiver.

Isaac wanted to weep when Peter praised him. He felt himself unwinding, the tight coil he’d been in for years which had been on the verge of imploding, was beginning to relax under Peter’s clever dominance. The tops of his feet began to hurt where he knelt, his weight pressing them against the hard floor uncomfortably. He fought the urge to wriggle. He hadn’t practised this in too long and he was paying for it. Worry coiled itself around his heart as the urge to move grew stronger and stronger. His head bowed as his distraction grew.

“Back and head straight.” Peter reminded him in a soft, quiet voice. Isaac quickly corrected himself and was rewarded again with another sweet rub of his head. His eyes pricked, why was Peter praising him when he had failed the most basic pose of all?

Peter heard Isaac’s pulse rise a little after about fifteen minutes and knew he had to be feeling uncomfortable in the pose. When his head bowed he reminded him softly and then Isaac began to panic. He tried to reassure him by telling him he was doing a good job and it didn’t seem to help at all, in fact it seemed to upset him more.  
“Isaac, I’m checking in, where are you at right now?”

“G-Green.”

“Stand up.” He did so, overbalancing slightly as the pain in his ankles hit him but he straightened up quickly.

“I know you’re not feeling good right now, I can hear that you’re panicking. I asked you to tell me however you were feeling, remember?” Isaac nodded shamefully, eyes screwed shut.

“If I can’t trust you to communicate with me, we stop right now.” Isaac opened his eyes, chin trembling wildly.

“N-no! Please- please....”

“Talk to me. Why did you panic?”

“I.....I failed. I couldn’t even manage that position and it’s so basic- and you were so nice to me I didn’t deserve-“ He broke off and began to cry choked sobs. Peter sighed and pulled him into a gentle hug.

“This was not and is not about us hurting you. There is nothing you deserve punishment for. This floor is hard, I know it hurt your feet, your ankles. You stayed perfectly still for almost thirty minutes including when I went to fetch my papers. I don’t care how they trained you, if I’m going to dominate you, it’s going to be on my terms, ok?” Isaac nodded and let Peter brush his tears away and wipe his nose for him.

“If I think you’re doing well, I’m going to praise you, and if I think you’ve disobeyed me, I will decide the consequences it warrants. I simply corrected you earlier, because that’s all that was needed. You didn’t fail. You didn’t deserve to be punished. Shall we continue, or would you like to stop?”

“I’d like to continue, please.” He nodded and rubbed Isaac’s cheek for a moment before stepping back.

“Wait there.” Isaac watched as Peter moved over to one of the cupboards and he swallowed when he watched him select a length of rope, examine it, then swap it for another.

“Are you comfortable with me using this?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded and began to uncoil it. He began to tie it around Isaac’s upper body, restricting the use of his arms completely. He cursed himself mentally as the brush of Peter’s hands across his skin and the sensation of the rope sent heat to his loins. As he became aware of his arousal and embarrassed by it, it only worsened and soon his whole head was hot as his erection was straining against his underwear in a painfully obvious way. There was no way in hell that Peter hadn’t seen it. He didn’t look at it or say anything and Isaac knew he wasn’t going to make this sexual, that wasn’t what this session was about. He hoped it wouldn’t make him uncomfortable or want to stop, though.

Peter was glad he had the knots to tie to distract him from Isaac’s visibly aroused state. He didn’t realise this would have such an effect on the teen and he knew he had to ignore it. He had to resist the urge to enact all the filthy scenarios that were filling his head having Isaac helpless, turned on, and in that private room filled with fun toys.

“Can you sit up on the desk for me?” Isaac bit his lip as Peter’s hands held his hips and steadied him while he lowered himself onto the desk.

“Lie down.” Isaac averted his eyes as he obeyed, knowing that he really was on display now and it somehow embarrassed him and excited him even more. Peter sat at the desk and rearranged his papers.

“Hm...I keep misplacing my pens. Oh- I know. Open your mouth for me.” Isaac kept his eyes straight upwards and did so, letting out a surprised giggle when Peter held up a few pens for him to hold.

“Don’t let go. Good boy.” Peter fought a laugh when he saw Isaac still smiling, adorably flushed, still hard in his boxers. Peter completed all of his paperwork and made some calls he’d been meaning to deal with for some time. He stood while he was talking and moved around the desk, perching on the edge. He caught Isaac’s eye and raised a finger to his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet. Isaac nodded and Peter brushed his finger down his leg all the way to his foot. Isaac squirmed and his breathing began to shake as Peter gently tickled the sole of his foot while continuing his conversation. He tortured him for two more phone calls before hanging up and removing the pens from his mouth.

“You were so good for me.” Isaac smiled, still panting from holding in his laughter.

“Thank you.”

“Sit up.” He pulled him up by the rope and took the long loose end.

“How are you feeling now compared to earlier?”

“I feel better.”

“Still restless? You haven’t dropped at all, have you..”

“No but, only a little restless now, I feel better.” Peter tilted his head.

“Do you want some pain?” Isaac nodded.

“Yes please.”

“Alright. Come here.” He untied Isaac and put the rope away before leading him to one of the large couches at the far end of the room and sat down, patting his thighs.

“Come lie on your stomach.” Isaac couldn’t have looked any more embarrassed if he’d tried and he hesitated.

“If you’re uncomfortable you know what to do.” Peter reminded him gently.

“It’s not that I...I don’t want to...um...I mean...if you’re spanking me and my dick touches your leg I’m pretty sure I’m going to accidentally...” Peter was glad Isaac wasn’t looking at his face because he was fairly sure his control of his eyes slipped and they flashed red. His own cock stirred more in his jeans, it was definitely semi hard now.

“Let me worry about that.” Isaac nodded and lied down as instructed. He tried to arch his back to keep his cock away from Peter’s thigh. It didn’t really work, and it just made the sight even more erotic for Peter who willed his own needy arousal to behave.

“Stretch your arms out above your head for me. Don’t worry, you’re not heavy.” He gently rubbed a hand over Isaac’s back as he did as he was told.

“I’m not going to give you a number because I’m still learning your pain threshold, and this isn’t a punishment. This is to make you feel better and we’re just going to do what is necessary, understand?”

“Yes Alpha.” Peter’s toes curled in his shoes and he was glad to hear Isaac slipping deeper into his submission. He waited a few moments before lifting his hand and delivering a sharp slap to Isaac’s left buttock. He tensed and gasped satisfyingly, the first one was always the shock.

“You don’t have to stay quiet here, just relax for me.” Isaac tried to will his body to relax against Peter and take the hits, thanks to his arousal and subsequent embarrassment that wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped. Peter hit him hard, which he was grateful for, but he knew he was maintaining his control perfectly and he was holding back a lot of his strength. The soreness and heat began to build as Peter hit him repeatedly in the same spots and soon he felt himself yelping in pain every time, his heart racing, and his body growing hotter. His cock did continue to brush against Peter’s thigh and he was now so desperate for release he was having to fight the urge to purposely rub against it.

Peter paused his onslaught to let Isaac catch his breath and he rubbed a hand down his back and over his sore, round cheeks. Isaac gasped and his fists clenched where they rested above his head. Peter smirked. He suddenly realised he was definitely taking advantage of the situation and mentally scolded himself.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m good.” His voice was a little spacey, which was a good sign.

“Are you too sore for me to continue?”

“No, Alpha.”

“Good boy.”

Isaac knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should’ve asked Peter to stop because his cock was definitely about to burst, but he couldn’t help himself and he wanted to be taken down further. Peter suddenly hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled his pants down. Isaac stopped breathing entirely for a few minutes.

“So pretty...you’re going to have nice bruises here for a while..” Isaac accidentally let a tiny moan slip at the thought and Peter rubbed over his naked flesh, as he did so pushing his hips further against his leg. Isaac suppressed the sound, praying that Peter didn’t feel it and stop. He delivered another few hard smacks that did sting on the surface, but built up a deeper ache. The harder hits really gave Isaac some friction and he suddenly realised how close he was.

“Peter I-“ He clamped a hand over his mouth.

“What is it?”

“I- I’m...”

“I know, it’s alright, take what you need.” Isaac stilled at the satisfied purr of Peter’s voice. He knew he was on the verge of orgasm? He’d been able to feel it this whole time? He was giving him permission?

“I can’t, I-“

“Do you want me to stop, would you like to get dressed and go and handle it with some privacy?”

“....no...” He admitted in nothing more than a shameful whisper. Peter chuckled.

“Then relax.” He delivered more smacks, now pinning him firmly against him with his other arm over his back and Isaac was unable to escape the delicious friction against his cock.

Peter groaned quietly when Isaac made a beautiful noise and shuddered against him. He stopped spanking him and pulled his boxers back up, rubbing his sore cheeks again as he did so. Isaac was breathing heavily and Peter leant back, letting both of them rest for a moment. Isaac eventually pushed himself up and off Peter’s lap, sitting back on his heels. His boxers had a large wet patch on the front and his face and chest were flushed pink.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Peter stood and pulled Isaac with him. He hugged him softly and Isaac melted against him. Wave after wave of affection hit Peter and he cursed himself mentally for not being stronger.

“Have you dropped a little bit now?” Isaac nodded with a little smile dancing across his lips. His pulse was slow and relaxed and his body at ease.

“Good. Let’s get you dressed and let’s go home, I want you to have a shower and eat something and then relax for a while.” Peter smiled when Isaac sat in the car none too gently and yelped from the pain. He caught Peter’s eye and they both giggled cheekily.

“Let’s go.”

Isaac wanted to sleep and struggled to stay awake as they went home. Peter insisted he showered in case he fell asleep in the bath and when he’d got dressed in some warm, extra soft clothes, Peter pulled him into his bedroom.

“Come and lie with me a while.” Isaac was so glad to be able to cuddle up to him properly that his eyes pricked with tears. No one had never looked after him after a session before and he didn’t expect it to make him so deliriously happy.

Peter cuddled Isaac for hours, grateful that he fell asleep. At some point he drifted off himself and woke up a while later to Isaac still asleep on his chest. He reached out for his phone and texted Derek, letting him know he was free to go to the club whenever he wanted.

Peter began to worry slightly as he lie there, determined to stay still so as not to wake Isaac. He hadn’t intended to cross any lines when he’d taken him to the club, but he had, he’d let it become sexual even though he hadn’t meant for it to. He didn’t want Isaac to slip into his old ways of thinking and think that’s what Peter wanted from him. Although he did of course, just the memory of him shuddering and finding his climax on him threatened to make Peter hard every time the thought appeared in his mind. Even in that moment he wanted to tear Isaac’s clothes off and ravish him until they were too exhausted to move.

Isaac woke up thrilled to have Peter still laying underneath him on his phone. He hadn’t moved so as to let him sleep and the affection he felt for him in that moment was crushing.  
“Hi...what time is it?”

“Almost two.”

“You could’ve pushed me off, sorry.” He grinned sheepishly and Peter smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?” One of his hands traced over his absently and it made Isaac’s heart flutter. He hoped their spontaneous session might begin to open some more doors for their physical interaction.

“I’m good. I feel relaxed.” Peter smiled.

“Glad to hear it.” The silence suddenly felt heavy.  
“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Peter sighed and nodded.

“I think we should discuss a couple of things.”

“Yeah, okay, good.” Peter took his hand in his.

“I didn’t intend to make that session sexual.” Isaac nodded.

“I know. It wouldn’t have been if I had just kept my cool, I couldn’t help it, sorry...” Peter rubbed his arm softly.

“I should have been able to ignore it, but I couldn’t help myself either.” Isaac fought most of his smile down, Peter still noticed the curve of his lips.

“I wanted that session to be about helping you, and us growing our trust, our bond. Nothing else.” Isaac nodded.

“You’re not my sex slave, Isaac, nor will you ever be.” He nodded.

“I never want you to feel you can’t say no to me. I know our power balance isn’t equal here and I don’t want that to stop you from drawing lines. You can always tell me no.” Isaac nodded again, looking him directly in the eye.

“Okay.”

“Is there something you want?” Isaac nodded and leant down to kiss him gently.

“Okay, I’m getting up before you seduce me any more than you already have.” Isaac giggled and let him go.

They cooked and ate dinner together that night and Peter changed to go to the club.  
“Do you want to come with me or stay here? I know everyone’s worried about you.”

“I might come with you if that’s okay, I don’t want to be alone.” Peter looked relieved and waited for him to change before they headed off.

Lydia pounced on him with a crushing hug as soon as he entered the club.  
“Are you okay?!” Isaac laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah I’m great, Peter’s been taking care of me, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?! Grr if I ever see those guys I’ll...I’ll-“

“I’m okay. Thank you for worrying about me.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before letting him go.

“Boyd - thank you so much for getting me home.” They shared a brief hug and Boyd said he was glad to see him looking well again. Derek squeezed his shoulder.

“We’re gonna handle this, okay? You won’t have to see them ever again, I promise you.”

“Thanks Derek...” Isaac was at a loss for words, they’d all obviously been so worried about him, he was touched.

A couple of hours later just before opening time, Stiles and Scott appeared. Stiles looked afraid and avoided Derek’s glare which was even more poisonous than usual.  
“Scott-“

“We’ve got information, okay?”

“I asked around and they’ve only been on campus for a few months, taking a few odd classes here and there. They are enrolled in the system, everyone I spoke to seems to think well of them but don’t know anything real about them.” Stiles explained nervously, eyes clearly avoiding Derek and Isaac.

“Has anyone on campus gone missing lately?”

“No, not yet, but Ethan has a boyfriend and Aiden has two girls he’s been stringing along and I’m kinda worried about the three of them.” Stiles placed some student ID photos on the nearest table.

“Isaac, I want you to know I didn’t invite them to that party, I’m not friends with them and I had no idea who they were - I’m so sorry.” He looked agonisingly guilty and Isaac quickly reassured him.

“It’s not your fault at all! Thank you for finding out what you could, please don’t feel bad Stiles, it was really nice of you to invite me to the party it’s just bad luck that they were there.” Stiles nodded guiltily and glanced at Derek who still looked furious.

“Can you keep an eye on their partners? If any of them go missing we need to know immediately.” Peter instructed him, Stiles nodded.

“Do you know where they’re staying?”

“I’m not exactly sure yet but I think they have an apartment off campus, I’m working on that.”

“As soon as you know, tell me.”

“Derek what is your plan here, exactly?” Peter asked and his nephew looked at him with wild eyes.

“I want them dead.” Isaac shrank back against Peter.

“Derek please don’t do anything crazy on my account, I’m okay now really-“

“They don’t get to do what they do and not face any punishment for it, and if no one else can handle it - I’m happy to do it myself.” Derek snapped at everyone in the room. Isaac was glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling a little confused by his extreme anger as he stormed out of the club.

“Let him go. I’ll talk to him later. Scott you can open the doors, Stiles thank you for your help on campus you keep us posted, please.” Isaac turned to Peter as customers began to enter the club.

“Please don’t do anything that might get you guys into trouble or hurt.” Peter just nodded and kissed his head before going to welcome some of his regulars.

Isaac mostly stayed out of the way, the busy atmosphere of the club was a little too close to the party and he found it stressful. Peter was happy for him to stay safe in his office and he pulled Derek off to one side when he returned some time later.  
“Look, I’m glad you care about Isaac, and I know you care for Stiles and you’re worried about him being in danger but you have got to learn to control yourself better in front of the pack.” Derek nodded ruefully.

“Sorry.”

“You’ve never told him, have you?” Derek shook his head, looking away in awkward embarrassment.

“Might be worth a try.” He patted his shoulder and let him go, watching worriedly as he did so. He couldn’t be sure that his nephew wasn’t going to act rashly over the next few weeks and he prayed it wasn’t going to have a knock on effect for the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one and I’m so sorry for the slow update!  
> Let me hear your thoughts please! ^_^ stay safe out there everyone x


End file.
